21 - Redheads on the Loose - 21st in the FLAME Series
by RBGirl
Summary: Kitty and Calleigh make a pilgrimage to New Orleans together, for shopping and for Kitty to show the place of her birth to her daughter. Things were rolling right along, until... Need I say it? Well, it rhymes with, 'sage' and changes a pleasure trip into a struggle for survival. It also takes our duo to places they never planned to go. Will anyone come to their rescue?
1. Chapter 1 - I Will Miss You

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I Will Miss You**

 _I love her and that's the beginning and the end of everything_.

F. Scott Fitzgerald

Matt stretched out on the bed, watching his wife go through her nightly rituals. He knew what he was feeling was selfish, but he couldn't help himself. She sat down at the dressing table, ready to brush out her hair, which prompted him to quickly give up his comfortable position for a more rewarding one.

"Give me that." He held out his hand for the brush. Kitty watched his reflection in the mirror as he began a series of long, smooth strokes. He stopped after several minutes and took a handful of flaming locks, then let them trickle through his fingers. "Just like silk." Matt smiled, as he leaned in closer, smelling her hair. "What is that scent?"

"Lavender. Do you like it?"

Their eyes met in the mirror and she could feel the love, even when it was just a reflection. "I do." His smile deepened. "I remember when we first met, your hair always smelled so enticing—like a prairie spring."

Kitty laughed softly. "I didn't know you paid any attention to my hair. Your interests always seemed to lie...in other areas."

Slightly chagrined at the truth in her words, his gaze dropped to the back of the brush. Matt noticed the tiny pink roses, etched into the pearl inlay, as he placed it back on the vanity. His fingers played along the fancy scrolling on the silver tray. "You are such a girly girl."

Kitty rose up and slipped into his arms. "Are you just now realizing that, or is it a complaint?"

"Neither. Just confirming." Silence caressed them both as he stared into her eyes. "You truly are a most beautiful woman." Words that romantic had to end with a kiss. A slow, thoughtful, loving kiss.

As she pulled back, Kitty was caught up in those pools of blue. "It's barely more than a week. How many times have _you_ left _me_ for a week? Or more?" The sadness that washed across her husband's face made her instantly regret the taunt. "I'm sorry. I know it's your job." Kitty pulled him down to make her apology more personal.

"It's not that I don't want you to go. It's just that…" He was in too deep to avoid the truth, so he just shut up.

"I just want Calleigh to see where she comes from." Kitty paused to rethink her statement. "What I meant was-"

Matt chuckled softly as he held her at arm's length. "I know what you mean and-" He leaned down, leaving a quick kiss on her forehead. "Calleigh's as much a part of you as Hadley. There's _no_ doubt about that. It will be good for the two of you to make this trip. I just worry about you. About both of you."

"We will be careful, I promise." Kitty left his arms to pull down the cover on the bed. "You know, it wasn't easy convincing Calleigh to go shopping in New Orleans."

"Why?" Matt dropped down into his easy chair to pull off his boots. "Don't they have any gun shops there?" A grunt preceded the relaxing sigh, as he stretched his bare feet in the cool night air.

"Very funny." Kitty crawled into bed, silently hoping there wouldn't be any truth to his words. "Are you coming to bed some time tonight?"

Matt stepped out of the last of his clothes and quickly joined his wife. "Fast enough for you?"

"Yes it is." Long graceful fingers worked down his body, settling on a most sensitive area. "Now, let's see how _slowww_ you can go."

The night played host to the gentle laughter and passionate moans, as the two lovers began their journey. Lips explored and tantalized. Fingers stroked secret places, that were only shared by lovers. Kitty murmured softly, as Matt lost himself in the sweet touch and scent of her hair. Despite the desire to prolong such pleasure, the needs of both began to escalate. Soft sighs were cast aside as they neared the climax—each clinging to the other. For those few minutes, neither could see nor hear the world around them. They only felt the security of one another's love.

 **Double O Double O Double O Double O**

Calleigh was running full speed through the house, with Newly hot on her heels. She darted into the living room to throw him off, but he was too quick. Not to be outsmarted, she headed for the steps, seeking refuge in the bedroom.

Trying hard to quiet her lungs from fighting for a well-deserved breath, she leaned back against the door to the water closet. Clear blue eyes darted around the small room. No way out except through the bedroom and it was quiet out there. Too quiet. Although…she had run up those stairs pretty fast. Maybe—just maybe—he didn't see her.

First, it was just a crack, but then the opening widened enough for her to see the empty room. Calleigh eased out of her hiding place, but her confidence was premature. Barely halfway out the door, a strong, masculine hand grabbed her slender wrist, whirling her around to face him.

"Gotcha!" Newly laughed, as he whipped the tiny redhead off her feet and up into his arms.

Calleigh tried to answer, but laughter poured out in place of words. Her attempts to break free of Newly's stronghold were futile, but, Mrs. O'Brian had one more move in her bag of tricks. Taking both hands to frame his face, she let her lips do the talking.

Slowly, Newly released his hold, letting her body slip down until her feet touched the floor; but he refused to give up the kiss. His strong arms held her slender form, pressed against his chest. "Give up?" he whispered.

"I do." The sultry little redhead giggled softly as she nibbled on his ear. "Please sir, take whatever you want."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Calleigh nestled into her husband's arms. Even in the dark, he could hear the contented smile on her face. "Are you going to miss me?"

"Well, to be honest, there's this cute little blonde at…ouch!" Newly laughed, as he pulled her hands together to keep from being struck again. He was still amazed at how delicate she was—how he could hold both of her slender wrists together with only one hand. He released one and kissed the other. "I understand that it's important to both of you. You two deserve a little time, alone—together. I just… worry about you." He brushed the curls from her face. "You do have a tendency to get into trouble."

"Kitty will be with me. How much trouble could we possibly get in to?"

 **DodgeCityTrainStationDodgeCityTrainStation**

The time had finally come and the Dillon bunch stood on the platform. At least, most of the bunch. It was agreed by all, that Hadley might not take too kindly to watching her momma and Sissy leave without her. So, they said their goodbyes at home, as simply as possible, gave the toddler a bag of jeebees and off she went with her Poppy. Now it was just the sad faces of the marshal, his deputy and a smaller version of Matt Dillon.

"Be sure to send us a wire when you get there." Matt tried to smile, but it was a futile effort. "You can wire me from the train if anything-"

Kitty placed her fingers to his lips. "Matt, nothing is going to happen. We're just going to do a little shopping and some sightseeing; nothing dangerous. But… I will send you a telegram, when we get to New Orleans. I _promise_." She sealed her promise with a kiss.

Cooper grinned as his mother leaned down to kiss him. "I hope you have as much fun as we did in Wichita. Will you bring me a souvenir?"

"You know I will. What do you want?" She wiped the trace of lipstick from his cheek.

"Calleigh was showing me some pictures in a book of New Orleans. It sticks out in the water and there were ships all around it. I want a toy ship, just like the ones in the picture, with sails."

Kitty smiled as she watched the excitement consume his face. "I'm sure that between the two of us we can find one little toy ship."

She started to stand, when Cooper pulled her back down. He leaned close, to whisper in her ear. "I know you'll get a present for Hadley, but would you get something nice for Daddy too? 'Cause he's going to be _really_ sad while you're gone."

Kitty pulled back just for a moment, to fully take in the solemn expression on her son's face. How did she ever manage to give birth to this perfect little boy? Struggling not to cry and ruin her makeup at the last minute, she hugged him again and, this time, left the mark of a mother's kiss on his cheek. "I will; I promise."

Just as she pulled herself erect, Matt slipped his arm around her waist and they walked together across the small platform to her traveling partner.

"You have your ticket?" Newly fussed with his wife's curls, as if she were going to her first day of school. "New Orleans is a big city. It's not like Dodge and the people are…well, you just watch yourself."

"Kitty has the tickets and, _no daddy_ , I will not talk to strangers." Calleigh bit at her lip to hide her amusement.

"You know what I mean. Don't be sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong, trying to save somebody!"

"Yes sir."

Frustration pushed its way onto his handsome face. "Darn it, Calleigh, I'm serious."

In a move that no one else in Dodge City would dare, Calleigh wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Not a simple goodbye kiss, but one that would keep him thinking of her the whole time she was gone. "I'll behave." she whispered.

Leaving her husband slightly off balance, Calleigh leaned down to kiss her little man. "Take care of these guys." She winked to the boy. "Don't let them get into any trouble."

"I won't." Cooper grinned as he watched his sister kiss their daddy, while Newly kissed his momma goodbye. _It was going to be strange without them,_ he thought... _And quiet_.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 - On the Train

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 2**

 **On the Train**

"Oooh." Calleigh plopped down on the bottom berth, eyeing the surprisingly upscale surroundings. "Fancy, huh?" Her full lips formed a pout. "Nothing's too good for the marshal's wife. She is _soooo_ spoiled."

Kitty placed her foot on the cabin trunk, pushing it under the berth. She stood back, folding her arms across her chest. Her tone was smug, matching the coy smile that played at her lips. "Yes, she is. Even her _son-in-law_ makes sure she travels first class."

Calleigh's cool, blue eyes opened wider as she took a closer look. "Newly did this?"

"Yes. He wanted to surprise you." Kitty sat down beside the stunned young lady. "Surprised?"

There was no keeping that infamous grin under wraps. Calleigh leaned over, nudging her mother with a shoulder-to-shoulder shove. "We're a couple of lucky women, aren't we?"

"We are; but I think they're pretty lucky too." She reached over, taking her daughter's hand. "What do you say we go to the dining car and get a cup of coffee?"

"Great." Calleigh literally bounced to her feet. "I could use something to eat too. Maybe some-"

"Pie?" Kitty finished, as she followed her first child out the door.

 **K &CK&CK&CK&C&CK&CK**

Kitty followed her traveling partner through the first car without a problem. They had just closed the door to the connecting passenger car, when a hand reached up from the aisle seat, grabbing Calleigh by the wrist.

The arm attached to the uninvited hand was covered in a cheap, yellow, plaid material that matched the gaudy pair of scratchy, wool pants. The guttural voice was as slimy as the mouth from which it drooled. "There's room for you to sit, right here little lady."

Calleigh was more surprised, than scared, when she tried to wrench free of his plump, sausage-like fingers. "Let _go_ of me."

With a simple tug, he caught her off-balance and she toppled into his lap. He scarcely had time to enjoy his victory, when he let out a scream that drew the attention of everyone in the car. The overweight Lothario's hands grabbed at the side of his head, desperately trying to stop the source of the pain.

As disgusting as it was to touch, Kitty continued to wrench the cartilage of his ear until the flesh around it turned a hot, angry red. "You touch my daughter again…" She pinched harder, giving still another twist, and inducing yet one more agonizing squeal. "…And I will tear this off and shove it into that nasty thing you call a mouth! Understand?"

Tears of pain rolled down the man's pitted cheeks, into his greasy moustache. With every breath, he tried to beg for mercy, but the words were too distorted to understand.

Kitty released the inflamed piece of meat, flipping it with her thumb and forefinger as an added bonus. "Now, say you're sorry!" When his pause was too long, Kitty reached for the tender appendage again, causing the man to quickly shrink back, stuttering a heartfelt apology.

"I'm sor…sorry, miss. Real… _really_ …sorry." He continued to wince, as his stubby fingers gingerly caressed his ear.

Kitty had given this man enough of her time, so she turned back to her daughter. "You okay?" The mother reached down, pulling the violated wrist up for a closer inspection, before they continued on to the dining car.

Calleigh beamed with pride, as she stopped to give her lifelong protector a hug. "Yes momma, I'm okay."

Upon arrival to the dining car, the first thing Kitty asked for was a wet towel, to wipe any trace of that sleazy man from both their hands. Then, she ordered a pot of coffee and a piece of pie for her younger companion.

 **LadyK LadyK LadyK**

The first day went pretty well, considering half the family was gone. Hadley was upset when neither her momma, nor Sissy, returned home; but Cooper and Poppy quickly diverted her attention. Big brother pulled her around in the wagon, Poppy pushed her in the swing, and both played whatever imaginary games the toddler conjured up. By evening, she was tired and willing to go to bed…but not _her_ bed.

Hadley sat on the side of her bed, tears running freely down her cheeks. "I want my momma!"

Matt dropped to his knees in front of the little girl. "I know, Babygirl, but won't daddy do?"

She stopped for a moment, sniffling back tears and wiping the sleeve of her gown across her eyes. "Do what?"

Matt offered an uncomfortable smile. "I didn't mean I would 'do' anything. I meant…"

"Then why aw you askin' me?" Nothing is more frightening than the impatient scowl of small child.

Clearly, he was out of his element here. "Doesn't momma tuck you in when I'm gone?" Hadley cast him a wary look, as though she wasn't sure where he was leading her. Finally, she nodded. "Well, tonight it's just Daddy tucking you in."

"Momma comed in afta?"

"No." One word was all he got out before that bottom lip began to quiver. "Wait . Don't cry. What if I let you sleep with Cooper tonight?" Matt hid his fear behind a forced smile and anxious eyes.

Hadley looked in the direction of her brother's room and then back to her Daddy. "No, I sleep wif you." She slid off the bed, her tiny bare feet making a faint thud on the floor. A small hand reached for the large calloused one. "C'mon Daddy."

Matt stared at the elfin little figure waiting for him to accept her proposition. Experience taught him that this diminutive package was deceiving. Despite the fact that she weighed only twenty-eight pounds, she became a voracious bed hog. _There'll be no rest tonight_ , He thought, as he snatched the toddler up from the floor and into his arms.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Bubbly

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Bubbly**

The traveling redheads had settled in for the night, when a frantic pounding sounded at the cabin door. It occurred to Kitty that the dog-eared Lothario might have discovered their room and was coming for a visit. She motioned for Calleigh to stay back, while she slid the pocket door open.

"Are you the doctor?" The gangly boy bounced nervously, from one foot to the other, as he rattled off a series of disjointed words. Fear had spiked his voice to a high, piercing tone. "They sent me for a doctor. Are you one?"

"Come inside, son." With a soothing touch, Kitty pulled the boy into the cabin. She then stepped aside, allowing Calleigh ask her questions.

"I'm a doctor. What do you need?"

"It's Nip..." Nervous eyes bounced from side-to-side and then toward the kitchen. "His full name is Nipper Cultland, but we just call him Nip, 'cause he-" A calming hand from the young doctor eased his nervous prattle. Grateful eyes stared back, as he sucked in a deep breath. "Nip got caught in the slicer and…" He swallowed the bile rising in his throat, at the memory of all the blood... "…It's his hand. You gotta help him, ma'am!"

"Okay. Let me get my bag." Calleigh glanced toward her companion, as she reached for her robe. Kitty had already slipped into her dressing gown and was right behind Calleigh.

 **0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kitty had watched in amazement as her precocious daughter stepped into the persona of a finely skilled physician. Not that she hadn't seen it before, but still, it impressed her more each time. Filling the role of assistant to the young doctor, came naturally to Kitty, since she'd done the same for Doc, so many times over the years.

The scene, when they entered the galley, resembled a bloody war zone. The lanky old man called Nipper, had suffered the ultimate freak accident: It began with a trace of grease on the floor, that caused him to lose his footing. With his long arms floundering in midair, one of them managed to slide down the razor-sharp blade of the meat slicer. Blood began to flow, flying keenly about the room, as Nipper stumbled back into the stove, knocking over the boiling stockpot of soup.

With Kitty's help, Calleigh calmed the man down. Once she began to examine the patient, she could see that his injuries were not as severe as they appeared at first glance. His arm did take several stitches, but there would be no permanent damage. Luckily, most of the soup had spilled to the floor, missing his back. Some of it did make its way down one leg, but the heavy wool pants had absorbed most of the liquid. Calleigh applied some ointment, to relieve the pain, and wrapped the wound. While none of his injuries were life threatening Nipper had suffered quite a scare. The young doctor thought some powders, to guarantee a goodnight's sleep, was all that was needed to complete the old man's care.

Calleigh began to pack up her bag, while two of the kitchen aids helped the woozy man back to their cabin. She turned around when she felt a light touch to her shoulder.

"My name is Waldo Hatch. I'm the chief cook." The smile that usually hung above his double chins was too frightened to appear. His face was drowning in relief. "We thought he was dying for sure. It all happened so fast and there was so much blood…" The heavyset man paused to take in a much needed breath. "Thank you. I'm glad he wasn't seriously hurt."

Again, he stopped and looked at the two women, as if seeing them for the first time. He was stunned that he hadn't noticed how attractive they were. "I don't how to repay you. I'm sure the company would cover the cost, it's just that – well Nipper is getting old and-"

"You're afraid they might fire him." Calleigh finished for him.

Waldo brushed his fingers through the mass of coarse black hair. With downcast eyes and a chagrined expression, he nodded to confirm. "He is a good guy and normally he's very careful. If you could just give me the bill, I will try and cover it."

Calleigh laughed as she laid her small hand atop his large beefy one. "Don't be silly. There's no charge. I'm just glad we were here to help." She produced a small bottle and handed it to the cook. "These are for pain, but not more than three in a day."

Waldo called to them just as they had turned to leave. "Wait. I do have something." He quickly went to the ice chest and retrieved a bottle of expensive champagne. "I put this in to chill right before the accident. It was supposed to go to one of railroad bigwigs on board, but I think it would be better appreciated by two lovely ladies. Those fellas can get just as drunk on a cheap bottle of wine." A wink revealed his mischievous side. "As soon as I clean up here, I will send a tray of snacks to go with it."

 **0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Waldo had been a man of his word and a delectable tray of cheeses, crackers and fruit had been delivered. Unfortunately, the food didn't come fast enough to save the young redhead from succumbing to the bubbly effects of the sweet nectar.

Calleigh, lacked the experience with alcohol that every other Dodge citizen seemed to possess, and didn't take Kitty's warning seriously. "This is delicious! Why haven't we had this before?"

Kitty shook her head with a sly smile, knowing how this was going to end. "You better be careful. That stuff will sneak up on you."

The tipsy redhead squirmed back against the wall and settled the snack tray on the berth in front of her. "Did you try these?" She held up a round cracker, topped with a rather smelly piece of cheese. "They stink, but they taste good." An unsteady hand reached for the bottle again. "Hmmm. Well, Mr. G.H. Mumm," Calleigh giggled as she read the label. "You make a _fine_ drink."

Kitty reached over, snatching the bottle and half-empty glass from her daughter's hand. "Let's let this rest while you eat some more of those crackers."

"You may not believe this, but I've never been drunk before." Calleigh's giggling ended in a snort that induced yet another round of laughter.

"Oh, really." Kitty couldn't contain her smug laughter. "I would never have guessed."

Calleigh reached again for the bottle, but Kitty quickly pulled it out of reach. A pout appeared and then disappeared just as quickly, when she was distracted by the food. "Did you get drunk very often when you guys were running the Long Branch?"

"No. We drank frequently, but not a lot. Your dad had to stay sober to keep the peace and I had to stay sober to run a business."

"It must have been hard on you, coming to Dodge so young and all." She was slightly distracted by the cracker crumbling down the front of her gown. "Were you scared?"

"A little. But I was used to being alone by then." Kitty reached over, taking a cracker and piece of cheese from the tray. "You're right. This is smelly."

Calleigh set the tray to one side and slid to the edge of the berth, letting her legs dangle over the side. "You're changing the subject again. How come you never want to talk to me about… ( _hiccup_ )…" The brief interruption caught the girl by surprise, but with a faint grimace, she continued. "…About before you met Matt?"

Kitty stared at the young, fresh face. She knew that Calleigh was curious about certain things from her past, but there never seemed to be a reason to bring them up. She suspected the alcohol was giving the young woman the courage to approach it head on. "I was born in New Orleans. That's why we are taking this trip."

"Why haven't you ever talked about your father?" The question brought a heavy silence to the light conversation.

Kitty licked her lips as she pondered an answer. It wasn't this question that bothered her, as much as the ones that were sure to follow. As the owner of the Long Branch, the beautiful redhead had never tried to pretend to be anything other than what she was. But, up until this minute, details of her past had been packed away, as memories best forgotten.

"He left my mother and me shortly after I was born. Then, when my mother died, he sent word to a friend of his, Miss Sykes, to take me in. He was supposed to send money, but…" She offered a wistful shrug. "That didn't happen."

"How old were you?"

The answer was a longtime coming, but finally surfaced in a faint voice. "Eleven."

The happy effects of the bubbly drink were not strong enough to numb the pain that was piercing Calleigh's heart. But, it did give her the courage to continue. "I know that he came to see you in Dodge."

Kitty's blue eyes flashed up in surprise. "Who told you that?"

"Matt." Calleigh paused for only a second. "And Poppy. They were both very upset that he came back into your life, only to hurt you again. Did you know that Matt had a telegram waiting for Wayne at the next stop? It said that if he ever tried to contact you again, the Marshal of Dodge City would personally hunt him down and hurt him. Or worse."

Now it was Kitty's turn to stutter, without the benefit of the bubbly. "He…he did… _that_? For me?"

Calleigh's wobbly legs carried her the short distance to her mother. She knelt down on the floor in front of her. "I'm so sorry for what Wayne did to you. And for all that you went through, but I want you to know, I am _so_ proud of you."

Kitty wiped at the solitary tear that escaped. Her smile lacked happiness of any kind. "I doubt that you would be, if you knew it all. I was very young and alone and…well by the time I arrived in Dodge..."

"Momma…"

Kitty wrapped her fingers around her daughter's hands. "But once your dad and I became-"

"MOMMA, don't." Calleigh brought the trembling hands to her lips. "I _do_ know. I was blessed to have come to you at such a young age, but when I was traveling with Carter, I saw firsthand what those girls had to do to survive." This was not the exasperating face that normally confronted Kitty. Despite the alcohol, Calleigh's eyes were clear, reflecting only love and respect.

"It only makes me love you more." She rose up on her knees pulling her mother in for a hug. Tears were inevitable, but they seemed to cleanse the hurt and pain.

When she settled back, Kitty's smile resonated with peace. She ran her fingers through the fiery curls, brushing them back over the young woman's shoulder. "I guess a part of me always feared that you wouldn't understand."

Calleigh bolted upright, the impish grin had returned. "What? After I fought Mavis Penshaw, defending your honor!"

Kitty laughed, as she recalled the image of her little champion, defending her in the middle of Front Street. "That was gossip. This is fact."

Calleigh rose to her feet, leaving a kiss on Kitty's cheek before resuming her seat on the bottom berth. She reached for the bottle and two glasses. Filling them both, she handed one to her mother and then held hers up for a toast. "This is to the Russell women. The proud Russell women."

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - New Orleans

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 4**

 **New Orleans**

Destination New Orleans, had been reached after twenty-one hours and fifteen minutes—although it felt much longer. Day two on the train was very quiet, as Calleigh seemed a little under the weather after consuming too much of the bubbly. She had slept most of the day, but on those rare moments when she would awaken, she consistently swore _never_ to drink again. The morning of the third day found them at the Bourbon Orleans Hotel—well rested and ready to hit the shops.

Calleigh watched as Kitty put on the final touches before going out into the world. _Such an unnecessary fuss_ , she thought, _since the woman is already beautiful_. "Did you send a wire to Matt?"

"Yes I did." Kitty cast a playful glance at the younger redhead. "If you hadn't been so hungover when we checked in last night, you would have remembered." The silent response and impish grin were pretty much what Kitty expected.

"This sure puts the Dodge House to shame." Calleigh's irrepressible enthusiasm had returned. She ran over to the window in order to watch the hustle and bustle of people on the street below. "Cobblestone, instead of dirt? We gotta get this!"

Kitty held out the young woman's reticule. "Here, take this. We'll discuss the streets with the Dodge City Council Association when we get back. I'm sure they will appreciate your input." She forced the bag into Calleigh's hand and ushered her out the door. "You don't have a gun in there, do you?"

"You said no guns." Calleigh replied innocently, as she hurried past her mother.

The bag didn't seem heavy enough for a weapon, but it seemed to Kitty that her daughter had accepted the mandate too easily. A suspicious frown tugged at the corners of her mouth, as she closed the door behind them.

 **Royal Street - House of Dupré**

Calleigh had been the perfect companion all morning. The two Dodge City women had been through a half-a-dozen dress shops on Royal Street. The younger redhead continued to smile and be polite to the, sometimes aggressive, sales ladies.

Kitty linked her arm in Calleigh's and led her out of the store. "You have been wonderful. I've been saving the best for last. I want to go the House of Dupré and have a dress made for you. One of a kind."

"For me? Why? Where am I going to wear it?" Calleigh scowled at the thought of having to wear one of those unbreathable, fancy garments!

"Maybe to …uhm…" Kitty pondered the question for a moment, but decided a reason simply wasn't necessary. "Who knows? I just want you to have an original Dupré." She slipped her arm around the girl's waist. "Then, we will have some lunch."

Calleigh slumped, as if she were going to faint. "I thought you would never say that! I'm starving."

"As soon as we get finished here, I promise. ...Someplace with pie." That was all it took to revive the young redhead.

 **Mademoiselle** **Adèle Mademoiselle** **Adèle**

Kitty remembered enough French to explain to the elite saleslady what she wanted. Calleigh tried to pay attention, as the woman took them to a room with thousands of bolts of material. She was pretty sure she was supposed to choose one, but her thoughts drifted elsewhere. " _Somewhere out there is a piece of pie_ ," she thought _. "Lost. Waiting for me to find-"_

"Calleigh!"

"What?" Blue eyes blinked rapidly and the imaginary pie disappeared, when Calleigh realized Kitty had been calling her name. "I mean, yes. What? What do you need?"

"I wanted your opinion on this material."

"My opinion? I…uh…like it very much. I think it will make a beautiful dress." She offered a sweet smile, proud of herself for such a brilliant save.

"So do I." Kitty was pleased. "I've picked out a pattern, now you need to go with Adèle, so that she can measure you."

"What? Measure me?" Suddenly, she didn't feel so brilliant. All she felt was _caught_. "Well, can't she just… kind of guess. I mean, I'm just average size."

Kitty's gaze became intense, as she shifted her stance, placing one hand to her hip. "I've never known you to be shy. What's going on?" She could virtually see the wheels turning, as Calleigh struggled for an acceptable answer. Obviously,Kitty thought, her daughter wasn't planning on offering the truth. Then it struck her. "What do you have under that dress?"

They say the eyes are the windows to your soul. They are also a clear indication of the truth. Kitty offered a forced smile to Adèle, while pulling her daughter off to a private spot. "Do you have a gun in your pocket?"

"No. Huh-uh." Calleigh's confidence was betrayed by a heavy, forced swallow.

Kitty looked around the showroom to make sure they couldn't be seen. Then, she reached down, pressing through the layers of petticoats. Her discovery forced her eyes and mouth to open wide. "You are wearing a holster under that dress?!"

The only thing Calleigh could offer at this point was a guilty grimace and a pair of soulful eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

Kitty's weary sigh turned into a forgiving smile. "No. Not that I shouldn't be." She cast a hopeless glance at her little gunslinger. "I'll explain to Adèle, so the gun doesn't frighten her. This isn't Dodge City, you know."

"You mean, I still have to get meas-" The look on Kitty's face brought with it instant silence. Calleigh traded in her whining tone, for one that was an equal balance of fear and respect. "Yes ma'am."

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 - Meanwhile Back in Dodge

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Meanwhile Back in Dodge**

Matt stared out the window of the Prairie Rose. He watched Festus give Cooper a boost up onto Toga and then mount Ruth. He was taking the boy back to the ranch with him, to look at some new stock that had come in. With a slight nod, he motioned goodbye to Doc, as the old man climbed into his buggy. It was time for him to make his rounds up into the hills. Neither of these undertakings would be suitable for a little girl.

"We gowing to wuwk, Daddy?" Bright blue eyes peered intently from across the table. She held up the tattered bear for his inspection. "Bootsie wanna help too."

Matt stared at the eager little face. Of all of his children, this curly-headed little pixie was the most frightening. Hadley shared her mother and sister's tenacity, as well as their ability to manipulate, with those big eyes and the threat of tears. If she could bring him to his knees at this age, what chance did he have when she hit those teen years.

The marshal pulled himself to his feet and reached down for his assistant. "Okay, let's get to work."

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Matt set his little helper up at the battered wooden table with a slate and some colored chalk. He clutched the sack Tia had handed him as they were leaving the restaurant. It was something Calleigh had ordered from Mr. Jonas before she left for New Orleans. Something that she thought might help her dad keep the toddler occupied.

"What is it, Daddy? What is it?" Impatient as usual, Hadley stood up on tip-toes, as she tried to peek inside the paper bag.

"If you'll just give me a minute, Babygirl, I'll show you." With arched brows and a big smile, he pulled a small tea set from the sack. "What do we have here?"

"Tea set! It's a tea set, Daddy. Sissy pwomised to get me one." The coveted gift qualified for clapping hands and squeals of joy. "Let's play. We can have tea!"

Now he was at a loss. "Uh, we don't have any tea-"

"Daddy!" The tone was condescending enough, but the impatient scowl caused the mighty marshal to cower down. "It's pwetend! Don't you know how to play pwetend?"

After being thoroughly chastised, Matt settled into the chair that Hadley had designated for him: The one right next to Bootsie. The tea party began and the little hostess chattered away, as she poured invisible tea into everyone's cup.

The marshal tried to keep up with the conversation, but it proved to be a challenge. Hadley rattled off words faster than he could decipher. The fact that her tiny little tongue was still unable to twist around the elusive letter 'R' just added to Daddy's confusion. It had always amazed him that both Kitty and Calleigh could understand her. Matt wasn't sure if it was a secret shared by redheads, or females, but he definitely was out of the loop. Despite the language barrier, he was able to satisfy his daughter with a few _ahhs_ and _oh's_.

Finally, she grew bored with the new toy and told her daddy that the party was over. With a sigh of relief, Matt quickly slipped back to his desk, while she turned her attention to the slate and colored chalk.

Looking back, Matt never could figure out when she managed to slip out of his sight and into the back room. All he knew was, she was yelling for him to come help her. "Daddy's coming!" Even though he was doing his best to hurry, it wasn't quick enough to satisfy the tiny taskmaster.

He walked through the partially open door that led to the cells. The demands were still coming but he failed to see the source. "Hadley? Where are you?"

"Undu hewe, daddy." One tiny hand poked out from under the cot. "Bootsie's stuck."

Matt dropped down on his knees to get a clearer view of the situation. He squirmed, shoving his oversized frame into the undersized space. Hadley was right. Bootsie had somehow gotten himself snagged onto a broken piece of wire under the cot. For a moment, the marshal forgot he was not dealing with a rowdy cowboy. The harsh tone and clipped words came out too quickly. " **How the heck did he get under there in the first place!?** "

There was a split second of silence, then a burst of tears and mournful sobs bounced around the confines of the brick walls. The little girl wiggled free of the tiny space. "I don't wanna pway wif you, any mowa! I want my momma!" The little one wasn't done reproaching her daddy, but the remainder of the tirade was concealed in a flow of blubbering tears.

Matt tried to catch her, but his body couldn't slide out from under the cot nearly as easily—or quickly—as the little pixie. "Hadley. Daddy's sorry." His aggravated grunts and groans, as he continued to struggle for the release of Bootsie, frightened her as much as his outburst.

 _All of this chaos, simply because she had wandered into the back room_. "Why didn't I shut the door!" It was a thought that should never have been uttered aloud. Unfortunately, it had; and it was enough to spur Hadley into action. She rushed across the room and to Matt's horror, grabbed onto a metal bar. "Noooo! Hadley…no! Not that door…!"

But, with a mighty shove, the door slammed shut.

Matt jerked Bootsie free, as he wrestled his hulking body out from under the cot. Once free, he sat up, leaning against the metal frame, clutching the torn bear to his chest. The baby was screaming and all he could do was silently berate himself, for NOT getting the lock fixed on this cell door.

"His awm! You hewt his awm!" Tears continued to flow, as Hadley wedged herself into the corner and pointed a tiny, accusing finger at the wounded bear.

 _How do women_ do _this!?_ Matt wondered, as he pulled himself to his knees. "Sweetheart, please don't cry. Don't be scared. Daddy didn't mean to yell at you." He shuffled closer, still on his knees. "Come out of the corner, baby." Matt held up the bear in an attempt to lure her closer.

"No!" The tears slowed to a trickle, but the pout and angry scowl remained. "You bwoke his awm!"

Matt fearfully inspected the loose limb, but offered a sigh of relief. "It's not broken, baby. It's just torn. Momma can fix him for you."

Hadley sniffled and wiped the trailing tears on her sleeve. She took a cautious step forward. "You pwomise?"

"I promise." The smile she knew and trusted, returned to her Daddy. He slowly got to his feet and took a seat on the cot. "Do you want to come sit on my lap with Bootsie? He wants you to."

A heavy sigh escaped the tiny moppet, as she contemplated his request. "You not gonna yell anymowa?"

His voice was deep, but it was in the shape of a laugh, which brought her running to him. "No more yelling." Matt snatched her up, relishing the feel of those little arms around his neck. She settled back on his thigh, hugging Bootsie close. "Can we go home now?"

Matt gently bounced the tyke on his knee. "We have a bit of a problem there, Babygirl. See, Daddy never got around to fixing the lock and…" He arched his brows with a sheepish grin. "We're kind of stuck in here."

Hadley let her gaze wander around the stark surroundings. "Foe evaw?"

Matt pulled her close, as he let loose a resounding laugh. "No, not forever. How about if Daddy tells you a story?" Now, _this_ \- he could handle! Between the two kids, the marshal had racked up several years of reading bedtime tales.

Hadley settled back in his arms, clutching her wounded buddy. "The Ugy Duck, daddy."

"Okay. Let's see… It was a beautiful, summer day and-"

"The stowk, daddy; don't foget the stowk!"

"I'll get to the stork. Just hold on..." He kissed her on the forehead and then continued. "It was a beautiful, summer day…."

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Reunion

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Reunion**

Calleigh wandered around the showroom floor, while Kitty made the final arrangements. She was absently picking at a table of silk scarves, when she noticed someone staring at her. Being hungry and tired did not put her in the friendliest of moods. Being as polite as possible, she turned to the stranger. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The woman was well dressed, her brown hair immaculately coifed. It was the sudden blush of embarrassment that gave her a youthful look. "I am so sorry. It's just that you reminded me of someone and…" She stepped closer to Calleigh to get a better look. "I noticed that beautiful broach."

"Oh." Calleigh's fingers closed around the coveted object. "My mother gave it to me. It was given to her by a very dear friend."

"I thought so!" The stranger took Calleigh's hands, stretching them out to get a full view of the young woman. "You are Kitty Russell's daughter, aren't you?"

Before Calleigh could answer, she heard Kitty's voice. "Lucy? Lucy Crit?"

The two women turned, facing each other; and for a moment, time stood still. Silence encased them, until reality burst the bubble, releasing words and laughter and tears. Lucy still held Kitty's hand, while she turned her attention back to Calleigh. "Your daughter is beautiful. She obviously favors you."

The two redheads exchanged a private look, as Kitty accepted the compliment. "Well, she is much prettier than I ever was, but thank you. We were just going to get a bite of lunch. Please join us. We have so much to catch up on."

 **Brennan's Bistro Brennan's Bistro**

Lucy had suggested a quaint, little bistro, around the corner. A quiet place, that would allow them to catch up. Calleigh was all right with any place, as long as it served pie.

"I guess you're not a Russell anymore. I heard that you married that marshal. Its Dillon now, isn't it?" Kitty's proud smile was answer enough, but she did acknowledge, with a nod. "Well, I am now, Lucy Devlin. For almost twenty-five years." Lucy reached into her reticule and produced a tintype photo case, with her name engraved on the cover. "This is my son, Ethan and my daughter, Madison."

"They are beautiful." Kitty smiled, as she handed the photos to Calleigh. "He looks like you."

"Thank you. Do you just have the one?"

Kitty started to reach into her bag, but Calleigh had already produced the locket Newly had made for her. "This is my little brother, Cooper and my baby sister, Hadley."

Lucy sighed, as she held the locket. "They are adorable. I do miss having a little one. As you could tell, mine are grown. Ethan is away at college and Maddie…" Again she sighed, but this time it held a spark of exasperation. "Maddie is off on some equestrian event. Horses!" She shook her head again. "All that girl knows is horses. You don't know how lucky you are, to have a beautiful daughter who appreciates fine clothes and goes shopping with you."

"Yes, I certainly am." Kitty cast a sly glance at her daughter. The conversation stopped while the waiter brought their order. During that brief time, Kitty wanted to ask about Billy. What she wanted to know was what he had told his sister, but she was afraid to ask. Much to her surprise, it was Lucy that broached the subject.

"I want to thank you for what you did for Billy." Sadness and regret clung to her words. Lucy could feel the slight tension at the mention of her brother's name. "You know, Billy was the baby and I'm afraid we all spoiled him."

Calleigh was first to pick up on the past tense. She had heard about Billy Crit's visit to Dodge. "Was?"

"Your mother chose to humiliate herself, to save Billy, from himself." Lucy reached across the table, placing her hand on top of Kitty's—then quickly brought it back to retrieve a hankie. "When he wired us what happened—or at least _his_ version of it—my father sent my brother, Tyler, to bring him home. Unfortunately, he was too late. What you tried to save Billy from in Dodge, caught up to him in Abilene."

Calleigh heard the faint gasp escape from her mother. "I am _so_ sorry, Lucy; he just didn't understand what it's like out West. I know you must have been shocked by the news he told you."

"You mean, about you?" Lucy's frown only rested a moment, before her smile returned. "Kitty, my family knew what happened to you. We just didn't tell Billy, because he was a kid."

"You knew?"

Lucy glanced briefly at Calleigh, as if to ask if it was all right to speak openly. "She knows." Kitty offered quietly.

"After your mother died and you disappeared, my mother was frantic. She thought the world of you and wanted you to come live with us. So did my father. He tried to find you himself, but finally gave up and hired a private detective. Your father was pretty elusive, to say the least, and being a child, you didn't leave much of a footprint in this world."

"You looked…for me?" Kitty couldn't conceal the shock that claimed her.

"We knew what kind of world he had dumped you into, but the one thing I knew, was that you would survive. I always knew how strong you were." Again, Lucy reached over to take the hand of her friend. "I am _so_ proud of you, Kitty."

Kitty lowered her head, unable to accept the love that had been waiting for her all these years. Calleigh quickly spoke up, to give her mother time to pull herself together. "We are all proud of her. She still owns part of the Long Branch, but she also opened the finest restaurant this side of Denver. _And_ , she is the only woman on the board of the Dodge City Association and-"

"Calleigh." Kitty laid her hand on her daughter's arm. "That's enough, sweetheart."

"On the contrary." Lucy smiled at the loving pair of redheads. "I think you should be pleased that your daughter is so proud of you."

Kitty couldn't take her eyes from her daughter. "You have no idea how proud I am of her." The look exchanged by the two Russell women may have been private, but it was clear to anyone watching, the love and devotion between them. With a mother's smile, Kitty added, "Did I mention, she's a doctor?"

 **Dodge City Jail Dodge City Jail**

Matt had wedged himself into the corner, with the toddler resting on his chest. After four stories and an off-key rendition of, 'Rock-A-Bye Baby,' Hadley finally surrendered to a nap. Now… he waited.

Any other time, half the town would have wandered into his office, complaining about one thing or another. But—not today. Sooner or later, someone would come to his aid. What worried him was, who would that someone be?

Finally! Someone had opened the front door. Matt raised up as far as he could without waking his daughter. He wanted to yell to his would-be rescuer; but when he looked down at the contented, sleeping child, he just didn't have the heart. He could hear shuffling and the soft clink of the coffeepot.

Someone seemed to be helping themselves to a cup of coffee. That meant, it was someone who felt at home. It couldn't be Festus, because there were no jangling spurs. _Oh well_. Matt really didn't care who it was, _as long as it wasn't that fussy old_ …

"Matt? You back there?"

Blue eyes rolled upward, while broad shoulders slumped down. "…Doc?"

The rumpled suit cloaked none other than the patronizing town doctor. He pursed his lips under the fuzzy grey mustache and proceeded to walk back and forth on the outside of the cell. "My…my…my! I see you've captured a dangerous criminal."

"Just unlock the door!" Matt was surprised when he managed to extricate himself from the tiny girl. Still, taking no chances, he kept his voice down and stepped quietly toward the cell door.

Doc ignored the request and peeked around the marshal. "Prisoner get the best of ya – did she?"

Matt pursed his lips dragging them from side to side. "Okay, ha ha, you got your laugh; now open the door."

Doc reached out and gave the iron bars a shake. "Hmmm. Locked up pretty good." He pulled a toothpick from his pocket and casually gave it a home between his teeth. "How'd you happen to get into this fix?"

The trapped marshal took a deep breath and with a forced, but impatient smile explained. "The lock is broken and it slips when the door is slammed."

Doc continued to feast on the tiny wooden stick. "Huh. That sounds kinda serious. I would have thought you would have had that fixed. I mean, what if you accidently…oh…I'll bet that is just what happened." His grey head nodded, as if to confirm his suspicions.

Huge, white knuckles gripped the bars, as the big man stared at the small physician. "Doctor Adams!" Even in a whisper, Matt could not hide his exasperation. "Open…this door!"

"I'm not authorized to get the key, but I can probably find someone-"

"Daddy?"

Matt's reprieve came in the blessed whisper of his baby girl. She sat up, rubbing both eyes while sporting a giant yawn. Suddenly, she spotted the familiar face and crawled off the cot. "Poppy, we stuck."

Matt's brows arched high, as he now donned the winning smile. "Yeah, Poppy. We stuck! Now, can you let us out?"

Doc stepped back into the office and retrieved the key. It was worth the price, when the redheaded tot rushed into his arms. "Tank you, Poppy. We had fun, huh, daddy?"

Matt knew that by the end of the day, every resident in Dodge City would know about the marshal locking himself in a cell. Despite the embarrassment that was to come, there was only one answer he could give those trusting blue eyes. "We sure did, Babygirl."

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Bourbon Orleans

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Bourbon Orleans**

Bernard Jasper took his position as a hotelier seriously. It wasn't just a job to him. Caring for the Bourbon Orleans was more of a life's commitment. Like so many other fine establishments in his hometown, this hotel had been at the mercy of carpetbaggers since the end of the war. It was with a bit of luck—and a lot of prayer—that it had been salvaged by a decent man. Theodore Woolsey, was a banker from New York. He had not only enjoyed the luxurious lodgings many times before the war, he had also met his wife in the ballroom of the Bourbon Orleans.

So, when Bernard found a telegram that one of his guests had given to the night manager, still laying on the counter, his chubby cheeks burned red with anger. Wesley Nittler was a nineteen-year-old, indolent, arrogant boy; but…he was also Mrs. Woolsey's only nephew.

Bernard had watched the two lovely ladies from Kansas, come and go, on their first day. Now, he stared at the message, that should have been sent last night. It was brief: _Being careful, love you_ ; but was enough to keep their family from worrying. The meticulous man pondered his next move, before finally deciding to send the telegram. Better late than never, he concluded. He would explain everything to the ladies when they returned.

 **((((()))))(((((())))))((((()))))**

Kitty walked, arm-in-arm, with her daughter down Bourbon Street. "You know what I'm thinking?"

Calleigh grinned and leaned in closer. "That you want to cut the trip short and go back home?"

Laughter followed the two, as they continued their journey. "It scares, me that we think so much alike sometimes. Yes, that is exactly what I was thinking. Still, you know how much I've enjoyed this time with you."

"I know, but I also know how much we both miss the rest of the family." Calleigh paused, entertaining a more serious thought. "But, we still have to get that ship for Cooper. Let's go to Chalmette this afternoon and get it for him. Then, we can take the late train home."

"Okay. I'll send a wire to your dad to let him know."

Calleigh's eyes flew open wide, as she grabbed her mother's arm. "No! Let's surprise them." Calleigh watched doubt overtake her mother's face and quickly began to beg. "Come on. Pleeease? We'll be in Dodge by the next morning. Picture the look on everyone's faces when we come strolling into the Prairie Rose."

Kitty's face resembled a kaleidoscope of emotions: First, surprise; then doubt; and finally, calm curiosity. "How do you know they're going to be at the Prairie Rose?"

The young redhead stopped, one hand arrogantly planted on her hip. "Yeah, like any of those guys are going to make breakfast for the kids." She uttered a sarcastic laugh. "Not to mention the fact that, between the four of them, they can't make a decent pot of coffee to save their lives!"

With her curiosity satisfied, Kitty laughed, as they resumed their walk back toward the hotel.

 **Dodge City Jail Dodge City Jail**

Barney was out of breath when he stepped into the jail. "It came!" Holding the yellow sheet of paper in one hand, the other went to his heaving chest. "I ran… all the way… over… here."

Matt sprang up, bouncing the battered desk chair off the brick wall behind him. Without a _thank-you_ , or a greeting of any kind, the marshal snatched the telegram from the wheezing man.

"It's about time!" He quickly read the brief message. "Humph! She doesn't even bother to say why it's late." Although he was still irritated, his fears were defused. "Thanks, Barney. I appreciate you bringing it so quickly." Matt knew that his brief acknowledgement didn't cover the fuss he and Newly had created, but—at the moment—it was all he had to offer. "I'll stop by the office tonight."

Barney nodded and uttered an irritated sigh of his own. "Be glad when those ladies get home!" He mumbled the complaint loud enough for the marshal to hear.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 - Oh no! Not the Stagecoach!

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 8**

 **"** **Oh no! Not the stagecoach!"**

The two Dodge City ladies were graciously received by René Marigny. He was very proud to show them around his shop and to educate them on his family's history in shipbuilding. Marigny was a small-framed man, very trim and fit. His silver-gray hair was the only clue that he had, most likely, entered those golden years. The Marignys had migrated from Paris, four generations back; and amazingly enough, most of the accent had survived.

"Mrs. De-lon?" Marigny was unsure as to which lady he was addressing.

"I am Mrs. Dillon, and this is my daughter, Mrs. O'Brian." Kitty waited, while the man extended his hand to both of his visitors.

"I must admit, I was curious when I received your wire. You said your husband is a U.S. Maréchal; an, uh…authanteek cu-bouy?"

A smile was trapped between the two women. "Yes, he's about as _authentic_ a _cowboy_ as one can get. We are from Dodge City, Kansas, but I was born here in New Orleans."

"Oh," He clapped his hands in a genteel manner. "You would be a…" He paused, searching for the correct translation. "A _hometown_ girl." His engaging smile was directed at Calleigh. "And were you born here as well?"

"No. I'm a Dodge City girl." She winked at Kitty.

"This is a gift for your son?" As usual, Calleigh proudly opened her locket. "Handsome young man." With a flair, he clapped his hands again and turned toward a display cabinet. "D'accord. Suis-moi."

Kitty witnessed Calleigh's puzzled expression and quietly clarified his instructions. "He said, follow me."

After a few more questions, Marigny found exactly the right model for Cooper. In the package, he included a small brochure, explaining the history of that particular ship. Kitty made arrangements to have the toy shipped back home. Before leaving, she made a promise, that should her real life _cu-bouy_ ever visit New Orleans, she would bring him to the shop.

 **Overland Stage Line**

"See, what did I tell you? The trip over here was uneventful. We had a lovely visit with Monsieur Marigny. Purchased a fantastic gift for Cooper and in a couple of hours, we'll be back at the hotel, packing to leave for home." Calleigh made herself comfortable in the seat next to the window. "A couple of hours. Now, what can happen in such a short period of time?"

Kitty shivered, as the ghost from several unsuccessful stagecoach rides wrapped its icy fingers around her. " _Please_. Don't temp fate! Let's just get this journey over with."

Calleigh quickly settled back into the corner with a bird's-eye view out the window, but the scenery outside wasn't interesting enough to hold her attention. When her curious eyes returned to closer surroundings, she was taken aback by the thoughtful countenance on her mother's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kitty quickly shifted her focus to the same boring landscape that passed by. "I wasn't really looking at _you_ , I was just daydreaming."

Calleigh left her place in the corner and hopped over, taking the seat next to Kitty. "You were watching me. What did I do now?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Unh-uh. I know you and I know when something is bugging you."

Casting a sideways glance at the little snoop, Kitty assumed that all too familiar motherly tone. "The only thing bugging me, is you."

Calleigh crossed her arms and flopped back against the worn padding of the coach. "You might as well tell me, because I can be reeaaalll persistent!"

Kitty let her head fall back against the cushion with a weary laugh. "Oh, I know that for a fact!" She turned her head slightly, bringing the young face into focus. "I was thinking about how far I have come, since my days here in New Orleans. All the twists and turns it took to get to this wonderful life that I now have." Her gaze fell downcast, as though she couldn't face her daughter's innocent, blue eyes. "And what it cost to get here."

The impish grin dissolved into a loving smile. "What it cost? Is this about your past again, because-?"

With a wave of her hand, Kitty stopped the young woman's words. "No, not that. It just that, I'm not the only one that had to pay for my happiness." The mother reached over, taking the fresh, young hand into hers. "Another young girl paid with her life for what I have."

The coach bounced and shook, but neither of the women seemed to notice. Calleigh looked at the hand holding hers. "You're talking about… Cassandra."

Kitty winced at the way the young woman avoided the facts. "She _is_ your birth mother. Why have you never asked about her?"

"How do you know that I haven't? I could have asked Matt." After a second's pause, Calleigh shrugged her shoulders and uttered a resigned sigh. "…Because, he would have told you if I had. Although, I did ask, in a way. A long time ago, he told me they didn't get a chance to find out what they could have had together, but he did love her. It isn't that I don't love her, I just don't know her. The fact that she was loved by my father, was enough for me. But there's no reason for you to feel guilty."

"Maybe it's running into Lucy that got me thinking all these melancholy thoughts. What if her father had found me? My life might have been easier, but I wouldn't have met your father. What if Matt, had found you and your mother? None of us would ever have-"

"But we did!" It was unusual that Calleigh was the voice of reason, but Kitty was momentarily lost in a sea of misguided regrets. "You can't change the past. The way I see it, you have done Cassandra the biggest favor one woman can do for another—to love and raise her child as your own. Why would you feel guilty about that?"

As usual, the girl had managed to sweep away the doubts. Kitty fussed with a couple of loose curls, brushing them over the girls shoulder. She stared into those Dillon eyes. "Well, I wanted you to know where I came from. I guess we both learned a little on this trip."

Calleigh offered her most precious smile. "See how great everything worked out. And you were worried about taking the stage."

It could have been a perfect moment, had it not been for the sudden eruption of gunfire. The stage rattled and bounced to a violent stop. Before either of the women had time to react, the door was snatched open and a dark-skinned hand reached in, jerking Calleigh out onto the ground. Kitty leapt at the bandit, in an attempt to break his hold on her daughter.

She'd barely made contact, when a stronger force wrapped a grimy rag over her mouth. There was a smell. Something sweet, yet pungent. Kitty struggled, not only for her own freedom, but to get to her daughter. The darkness was permeating her senses. Voices, now echoed, as if far away. Faces became distorted, wearing no features. Slowly, she sank, into the murky abyss.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 - Taken

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Taken**

Stress was being fueled by frustration, when the marshal slammed the drawer on his battered desk. He glanced at the clock, for the tenth time in as many minutes. Four o'clock! Strict instructions had been left with Barney, to come to the jail, immediately if he received a telegram from New Orleans; or—more specifically—from Kitty.

As Dillon stood, he tossed the pencil down with enough force to cause it to bounce back up and finally rest on the floor. Call it being over-protective, call it whatever you want. Matt Dillon was vigilant when it came to watching out for his family; and right at this moment, he had a wife and daughter 'out there' somewhere, unaccounted for.

Since her trip to Wichita, Kitty had agreed that whenever she traveled, she would send a wire at the end of each day, just for his peace of mind. The marshal was still irritated that she'd failed to send one on the second night, but at least that one _had_ finally come. Then, last night—nothing. …Again! Matt had checked with Barney several times during the evening. Finally, he sent a telegram to the front desk of the New Orleans hotel, for information about his family's whereabouts and well-being. That, too, remained unanswered.

He'd left the kids with Doc and slept at the jail, in order to be close to the telegraph office. Anger was taking precedence, as the seconds turned to minutes—and finally hours—without a word.

With an impatient sigh, Matt snatched his hat from the peg and swung the large wooden door open, coming face-to-face with his worried deputy.

Newly's scowl matched the marshal's, as the younger man waved a yellow sheet of paper in his fist. "They didn't get in at all last night!" It was rare that Newly ever raised his voice, or became visibly angry, but his aggression was fear driven. "The hotel manager says they have been gone for _two days_!"

"What!?" Matt's eyes never left the sheet of paper waving in the air. "How do you know that?"

"The wire we got yesterday, was supposed to have been be sent the day before. Bernard Jasper, the hotel manager sent _this_ , when he realized what had happened. HE sent the telegram yesterday, not realizing that it was actually written the night before." Anger bubbled with confusion as Dillon listened to Newly's words. "The same kid who failed to send their first wire, has been ignoring all of our telegrams, too! Jasper keeps apologizing, but…" Newly offered the wire for Matt to read firsthand. "It's not apologies that we need."

The same forceful grip that handled a gun, or drunken cowboy, trembled now, as it took the telegram. Matt didn't just read the words printed on the page, he challenged them: **_No,_** _not possible!_ He accused them: _You're lying_! And Finally…he accepted them: _Where is my family?_

His hand dropped in defeat clutching the paper. "We need to-"

The worried young husband held up two tickets. "The next train leaves in two hours. I'll go pack a bag and meet you at your house. We can be in New Orleans by late tomorrow night."

 **LadyKLadyLadyKLadyKLadyK**

Matt threw his carpetbag onto the bed and started cramming a few clean garments inside. He emerged from the closet, his mind racing too fast for any cognitive thought. It was the sight of his frightened son, standing in the doorway, that brought Dillon back to reality.

Tossing a shirt onto the bed, he walked over to the doorway and knelt down in front of the boy. "Cooper, are you all right?"

"I heard you talking to Poppy." Too young to hide his fear, the boy's eyes were brimming over. "Momma and Calleigh are lost, aren't they?"

Matt braced the young shoulders with his massive hands. "We don't know that, son. There are probably a dozen reasons why they didn't go back to the hotel." He shrugged his shoulders and tried to escape those probing blue eyes. "Maybe your mother ran into an old friend."

Cooper looked past his father. "Then why are you and Newly in such a hurry?"

Matt glanced back at the bag on the bed. When his focus returned to his son, he made no further attempt to lie. "We will find them. I promise you that." The loving father cupped the trembling chin in his hand. "Your momma is pretty smart. She knows how to take care of herself; and Calleigh…well, we both know our Calleigh, don't we?"

Cooper quickly swiped his sleeve across his eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming. "Does she have her gun?"

Matt offered a hopeful smile. "I happen to know for a fact that she did sneak it with her."

"I wish I were bigger, so I could help."

The smile that emerged this time was genuine. "Do you think that Poppy can handle Hadley without your help? I mean, he's not as young as the rest of us. We wouldn't want him to get too tired, would we?"

"No, I guess not. But some day, I'm going to be big enough to keep _everyone_ safe! Like you do." Cooper threw his arms around his daddy's neck, unable to hold the tears back any longer.

Matt pulled himself to his feet with the boy still in his arms. He hoisted Cooper up, guiding the boy's legs around his waist for balance. _If only I were the man you think I am,_ Dillon thought. "It's going to be okay, son."

 **The Black Witch The Black Witch**

The world seemed to be swaying around her, as Kitty fought her way out of the darkness. Images and distorted thoughts jammed all together in her head. One face suddenly surfaced, snapping her out of the black fog.

"CALLEIGH!" Kitty struggled to get to her feet, but the ground was shifting under her. With her hands tied behind her, it was hard to secure any footing. She blinked hard, trying to adjust to the pitch-blackness around her. "Calleigh, where are you!?" Stumbling only a few feet, brought her to the young woman.

Kitty fell over her daughter's body. "Please be alive, please, _please,_ Calleigh..." With her arms still bound, all the anguished mother could do, was press her face next to her daughter's to feel for life. Even in the dark, her eyes rolled up toward the heavens with a whispered, _Thank You_.

For a moment, Kitty lay quiet, savoring the sweet smell of the girl's breath. It was a struggle, but finally she managed to sit up and lean over Calleigh. "Honey, wake up!" Kitty pushed against the unconscious body, gently trying to wake her.

A cough was the first beautiful sound, to brighten the dank, dark hole. Calleigh coughed again and sniffled. "Are you okay?" Calleigh's voice was raspy, from inhaling the thick dust all around.

"I'm fine. Did they hurt you?"

Calleigh pulled her body up, squirming into a sitting position. "No." With her hands tied, she rolled over to one side, pressing her body through the layers of cotton. "Thank heaven, I still have my gun." She uttered a grateful sigh. "You were right. Who would have ever thought that those annoying petticoats would actually serve a purpose?"

Kitty smiled into the dark, as she relaxed back against her daughter. "Who would have thought."

The darkness was forced to give up some of its secrets, as both sets of eyes became acclimated. Kitty peered into the shadows, bringing the crates and barrels into focus. "I think we're on a cargo ship. That would explain why the ground under us is moving. See if you can scoot around and back up to me, so we can get our hands untied."

"Okay." Calleigh moved into position, but the way their hands were tied, restricted their movements. "This is going to take awhile. Why don't you try to untie mine first, so that I can get to my gun."

Kitty began the tedious job of picking at the ropes. Luckily, the rope was old and was giving up the weakened strands, one piece at a time. "I don't think that was just a robbery. I suspect that we were their ultimate prey."

"Why do you say that?" Calleigh tried to look over her shoulder, but she couldn't see anything. "Did you recognize them?"

"When we were fighting them, I remember words. Not the whole sentences, but just a few words. I heard them say, ' _mucho dinero'_ and ' _pelirroja_ '."

"Okay, I know that, _mucho dinero,_ is lots or much money; but what is pelirroja?"

"Redheads." Kitty's fingers stopped picking at the cord and leaned around. "I have a feeling that we are on our way to Mexico—to be sold." For once, Calleigh was speechless. "I think they must have spotted us in Chalmette and followed us."

"Sold? Maybe I spoke too soon, about the stage ride being uneventful. Why is it so quiet?"

"It kind of feels like we're rolling, but I don't think we're actually moving. I think we might be in a port. Could be that the crew is all ashore." Kitty resumed her attempt to break Calleigh's bonds.

"Listen." Calleigh whispered. "I hear someone coming. Hurry, momma!"

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 - Operation Rescue

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Operation Rescue**

The seat was two sizes too small for a man of Dillon's size, but he gave it a valiant try in his quest for comfort. He knew the train was covering fifty miles an hour, but it still felt as if they were traveling at a snail's pace.

The sun had relinquished its claim on this day, graciously allowing the night to rule in its place. Mounted along the wall, close to the ceiling, was a row of crystal globes. The porter came by, lighting the fancy kerosene lamps, illuminating the passenger coach. The contrasting light on the window, captured Matt's brooding reflection like a mirror.

Newly stared blindly at the marshal's glass image, without really seeing it. They were about eight hours into the trip and as of yet, neither of them had said a word. Leaving had been hard for both of them. The deputy blinked slowly, his vision still haunted by the images of those small faces. Hadley had just begun to adjust to her Daddy being in charge…

 **==OoOoO==**

 _It hadn't taken her long to realize that she could manipulate him, much easier than momma; but now—daddy was leaving too! And taking Newie with him! No!_

That little foot stomped angrily and tears flowed from those sapphire eyes. Doc had to literally pry little arms from around Newly's neck, just as he had done only minutes before with her Daddy. Sobbing cries for _Daddy!_ and _Newie!_ pierced the air, as the heartsick physician carried the little one from the room. The two men had looked at each other—not as fearless lawmen, but as a pair of traitors, breaking the heart of a baby girl.

"She'll stop crying." Cooper said, as he walked between his two heroes, to the hitching rail. "Me and Poppy will play with her. You'll bring them home—right?" Unlike his sister, Cooper tried to hide his tears by dropping his head.

If it had been choreographed, the unexpected move couldn't have been any more perfect, as each man took a knee in front of the boy. Matt was the one to lift the small face up to his. "You take care of things here. Okay?"

Cooper nodded silently and then leaned forward for a hug. "I love you, daddy."

Newly watched the giant man melt under the simple gesture. He felt the lump tighten in his own throat, as his heart twisted into a knot, knowing that his turn was next. Tear-filled eyes suddenly turned to face him. "I love you too, Newly."

 **==OoOoO==**

In a sudden move, the deputy cleared his throat and straightened up in his seat, trying to shake off the vivid memory. His sudden actions aroused the big man next to him. "You all right?"

Newly nodded and swallowed hard, trying to push his heart out of his throat. "Just thinking."

"The kids?" Matt accepted a weak nod and even weaker smile, confirming Newly's thoughts. "I don't think even jeebees could have gotten us out of that one. And Cooper; he's something else, isn't he?"

"It took you long enough to get there, but, once you made it, you sure took to being a father. When Cooper was hugging me, he whispered, 'please take care of my daddy.'"

Matt's quiet chuckle wasn't the reaction Newly had expected. "Now that's interesting, because when he hugged me, he whispered, 'please take care of Newly.'"

With a shared breath and matching smiles, the two relaxed and settled back in their seats. "I think we might be able to get a cup of coffee in the dining car."

Matt was quick to accept Newly's offer to escape the clutches of the torturous, padded seats. "Come on—I'll buy."

 **The Black Witch The Black Witch**

The dark of night was no competition for the pitch-black of the cargo hold. The only way they could tell that the hatch had been opened, was by the rush of fresh air that flooded the musty room. Kitty took a mother's position, as she huddled protectively over her daughter. Despite the fact that their eyes had become acclimated to the dark, they couldn't put any features to the stumbling figure coming toward them.

The stench of sweat and cheap rum, arrived only seconds before Kitty felt the calloused hands reaching for her daughter. Like a wildcat, she came up butting her head against a wall of muscle. With her hands still tied, she was helpless to fend for herself when the drunken man grabbed her by the shoulders, tossing her across the room like a ragdoll.

Calleigh worked feverishly to break the last few strands of the rope, but it wasn't unraveling fast enough. She heard the sound of her mother's body, crashing into the wooden crates, but before Calleigh could cry out, the beast had lunged at her, pawing everywhere.

Fingers too powerful for her to break their grip, grabbed at Calleigh's breasts, while his mouth sought to taste the sweet flesh. Calleigh writhed under him, desperately trying to work her hands free, while also struggling to escape the appalling touch of the rough, hot tongue lapping at her neck and face.

She could feel the hardness of his body pressing against her stomach, through the layers of cotton petticoats. Words dripped from his mouth, along with drunken spittle, but not in a language Calleigh recognized. He twisted his fingers into the string of curls, pulling them so tight that she feared they would surely rip from her scalp.

Kitty began to stir, coming back to the tiny, black world she had been trapped in. Her head was throbbing from its violent encounter with the wooden keg, but the screams of her daughter overshadowed the pain. Pushing her shoulder against the wooden barrel gave her the leverage she needed to get back on her feet—although standing was only half the battle. The gulf waters kept the ship moving, making it hard for Kitty to gain secure footing, as she struggled back across the room.

Kitty followed the sound of grisly laughter to locate her target. Just as she braced herself to leap at him again, a muffled explosion absorbed the screams and groans, leaving in its wake, only a low, guttural moan. The smell of scorched flesh weighed heavy in the air.

"CALLEIGH! Where are you?" Kitty fell to her knees, crawling toward the stilled bodies.

Calleigh's words were breathless, as she rolled the lifeless body off to the side. "I'm… okay…." She squirmed to get clear of the kidnapper and scrambled over to her mother. The two leaned into each other, each needing to know the other was all right. "Turn around so I can untie you."

Kitty quickly complied. "If I said I was glad you brought your gun, you promise not to tell your father?"

Calleigh laughed, as she worked the final knot free. "Who do you think told me to bring it?" She stood up, pulling Kitty with her. As they neared the hatch, the moon kindly offered its assistance, leading them to the main deck. They crawled out of the stairwell one at time, seeking cover behind the barrels and debris. There was no sound, no movement, and no indication of life.

"Do you think they all went ashore?" Calleigh whispered, as she stretched up for a better look. In the distance, the port bragged of lights and music. "What kind of a way is that to treat precious cargo? Throw us in a hole and go get drunk. We should be insulted!" She glanced at Kitty, expecting a weak smile at the very least, but she wasn't prepared for the shocked expression that greeted her. "What? I was kidding."

The fear in her mother's voice, outranked her curiosity. "Calleigh, what did he do to you?"

"What do you mean?" Calleigh looked down, following Kitty's frightened gaze. The front of her dress was literally ripped to shreds. The parts remaining were covered in blood. "Wow, I guess with all the adrenaline flowing, I didn't realize." It took a second before she understood Kitty's fear. "It's not _my_ blood. Really, I'm okay."

There was a breath of relief in Kitty's voice, as she reached out and pulled the girl to her chest. For a moment, they drew comfort, as well as strength, from each other. Finally, Kitty released her eldest child. "Okay, well, we need to find something to cover you." The mother's eyes scanned their surroundings, until she found something usable. "…This will have to do." Kitty snatched a burlap cover from one of the barrels. "Here. Wrap this around you for now." Kitty helped secure the make-shift garment and then grabbed Calleigh's hand. "We have to get off this ship!"

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11 - Esperanza

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Esperanza**

The dark-haired beauty slapped the drunken hands away from her waist. "Touch me again and I'll slit you open right here!" Just to emphasize her point, she spat at the depraved seadog, then spun around, heading back to the bar.

Sailors were thick-skinned; and the burly man only laughed at the slender, young woman's reactions. "Ahh, come on, Ezzie." Muscles were more predominant than brains in the crew of the Black Witch, as was evident by the way Rafucho lunged for her again.

The young waitress felt the slight tug, as his dirty fingers grabbed the hem of her skirt. Quickly snatching a stein from her tray, she swung around, shattering the heavy, brown clay against his bald head. "Filthy swine! I hope you die!" Her skirt resembled a kaleidoscope, with its shapes and brilliant colors, as it swirled around her long legs.

Felipe kept his head low as he peered up at the young waitress. She slammed the tray on the bar, causing the dirty glasses to clink and clatter, until one lost its balance and shattered onto the grungy floor. "Esperanza." Even in a whisper, her friend's tone was pleading. "Why must you antagonize them?"

"Antagonize _them_!" Her lissome frame whirled around, facing the patrons of the Iron Cask. She leaned back, bracing her elbows on the bar. "Murderers. Thieves. Rapists. How do you antagonize animals like that?"

"Please, dulce niña!"

They say there is a time for everything…but it stands still for no one. The time for Felipe Ramos to stand and defend the young girl he loved like a daughter, had passed a few years back. He was left half-blind and partially paralyzed, from a beating by some of the very men Esperanza had just served.

Sighing heavily, Felipe asked, "Haven't they done enough?"

Esperanza dropped her head, as she walked back behind the counter. "I don't know why you call me 'sweet girl' when I worry you so much. I am sorry." She placed a kiss to the old, weathered cheek. "It's been a long night, and I'm just tired. I'm going to step outside for a breath of fresh air."

Escaping the ship had not been much of a problem. The dilemma was, where should they go once they reached land? They could see the lights and hear the laughter at the cantina, but most likely that's where their kidnappers were celebrating their latest conquest.

"We've got to get a horse—or something—to get out of here." Kitty stood behind the crumbling, stone wall that surrounded the small town. "There's not a light anywhere, except for that tavern."

"Maybe they're all in bed. What time do you think it is?"

Kitty flashed the young woman a chagrined smirk. "I'm not even sure of what day it is, let alone what time. It was late afternoon when they took us from the stage and now it's dark. I know it's been more than a couple of hours. I'm guessing we've been missing at least one day."

"Uh-oh." Calleigh's brief utterance drew the other woman's attention. It didn't need to be said, but the young redhead put it out there anyway. "You suppose they're already on the train?"

"Maybe not. It was just one night." Kitty's doubtful expression wasn't much support for her words. "It's definitely possible." She turned her attention back to the sleeping little town. "Well, there's nothing we can do about that now. It's not like we're going to find a telegraph office around here. I know it's dangerous, but we're going to have to go over there and see if we can steal a horse, or buggy…or something."

Calleigh tried to muffle her laughter behind her hand. "The marshal's wife, a horse thief! Wait 'til Dodge hears about this."

"Oh, shut up and follow me."

Esperanza slipped around behind the dilapidated building. She leaned back against the rough planks, cursing under her breath when loose splinters snagged her raven hair. It was because of this little irritant that she happened to be bent over when two slender figures ran for cover behind the dry well at the center of town. Everything was still for a moment and then the pair headed straight for the ramshackle storage shed.

Curiosity was pulling the barmaid toward the shadowy figures. She glanced back over her shoulder—to make sure no one from the cantina was following her—and then quietly walked in the direction of the shed. When she was close enough, Esperanza quickly ducked inside.

Despite the fact that Calleigh was the one armed, Kitty instinctively stepped in front of her daughter. Then…no one moved, no one spoke. The only sound was that of the hungry mice that scurried amidst the half-empty crates and broken bottles. "Habla usted Inglés?" Kitty asked, as she took a step sideways to block Calleigh's move.

"Si."

"We don't mean any harm." Kitty licked her dry lips. "But…we need help."

The raven-haired girl took a cautious step toward the pair. The door behind her was still open, allowing just enough light to make out the silhouettes and nothing more. "Who are you?"

Kitty knew she had to take the chance. "My daughter and I were kidnapped and taken on a ship."

"The Black Witch." Esperanza whispered the name as if it were something vile. She then stepped back into the doorway and looked back toward the cantina. "Quick." With a beckoning motion for them to follow, their would-be rescuer led them to the door. "Well? Come along!"

Wary blue eyes met, each knowing they had no other choice. "Where are we going?"

Esperanza turned, and in that moment, the soft moonlight revealed a much younger face than the harsh voice had implied. "That little red adobe on the end." She pointed to the row of houses. "Go. Wait for me there."

It took a second, for enough trust to pass between them before the two fugitives moved.

"Keep the lights out." Esperanza called quietly.

 **Train Travel Train Travel**

"I can't sit in this cracker box seat any longer!" Matt pulled himself to his full height and stretched his arms up, until the tips of his fingers touched the ceiling of the passenger car. "I'm going to step out onto the platform for some air. Wanta come?"

"Maybe in a while. I guess I'll just sit here and stew for a while." Newly watched the marshal walk the narrow aisle and disappear into the darkness outside the car. The deputy bounced the heel of his boot against the wooden floorboard.

He caught his reflection in the window and was stunned by the frightened face that stared back at him. Did it show that much? When he closed his eyes, he could still see her standing at the train station, biting her lip to keep from laughing while he fussed over her. The worried husband opened his eyes again, avoiding his own image. "Darn it, Calleigh, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Matt leaned against the railing and watched the steel wheels eat up the track. "No more trips!" That's what he would tell her, just as soon as he caught up with her. He would look right into those sparkling blue eyes and he would…he would… Matt dropped his head with a weary sigh. "Oh, Kitty, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

The door to the passenger car opened again and Newly stepped out onto the platform. "Want some company?"

Matt chuckled as he glanced back over his shoulder. "Tired of those thoughts that are stalking you?"

"Scary ones. Amazing what the imagination can conjure up when you're worried." He leaned back against the closed door. "We could be worrying for nothing."

"We could be." When Matt turned around, he was wearing an unexpected smile. "Knowing Calleigh, they could both be in jail."

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12 - Dodge City Fugitives

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Dodge City Fugitives**

Calleigh snooped in the cabinets, searching for food. "It's so dark in here, I can hardly see anything." Curious fingers felt along the upper shelf, stopping when she stumbled upon something wrapped in a towel. "Oh, I found something." Carefully pulling the discovery down, she unfolded the cotton covering. "Think she would mind if we helped ourselves?"

"Did you already eat some of it?" Kitty was more interested in watching the cantina.

"Just a bite." Calleigh's confession was confirmed by the subtle chewing as she spoke. "This is good. Some kind of bread..."

"Why do you suppose she's helping us?" Kitty had been with Matt too long not to be suspicious of just such a helping hand. "She obviously knows who took us. You'd better be ready to use that gun." The sudden bout of choking from her daughter, drew Kitty's attention away from the window.

Calleigh forced down the last bite and coughed again, to clear her throat. "Wow, They are _never_ going to believe this back home. Of course I'm ready to use it." She brushed the loose crumbs from her hands and pushed the empty towel back on the counter. "I don't know why, but I trust her."

Kitty let the curtain fall from her fingers. "Well, we'll know pretty quickly—one way or the other—because she's on her way back." The two women stood, side-by-side, sentinels bracing themselves for her arrival.

The front door opened and their Guardian Angel slipped inside. "Move away from the window so I can turn up the light." The soft sound of footsteps indicated her request had been satisfied. Within seconds, the flame in the oil lamp blossomed and a flickering light bounced around the room.

For the first time, the fugitives could see the details of their sanctuary: The main room housed both the kitchen and living room. A curtain made of multiple strings of colorful beads, separated the small bedroom. A few pictures adorned the walls and various sizes and shapes of candles were placed about the rooms. The meager furnishings, like everything else, was very clean, very orderly; but not so meticulous as to lose its warmth and charm.

The flickering light also brought the three women to a quiet standoff. The two studied the one…and vice versa.

The hostess was the first to speak. "The…men…are excited about the 'dos pelirrojas.' So pretty, such fair skin. You will bring a very hefty price. I heard them talking. They said Quag was guarding you." She walked over to the stove to build a fire and then put on a kettle of water. "Did he rape you?"

Blue eyes met, startled by the blunt line of questioning. "No. He…he tried…to attack my daughter."

Deep-set eyes, the color of chestnuts, stared at the younger woman. "Yes, well… He's no better than a lice-infested bilge rat, scrounging for garbage. What do you mean, 'he tried?'" Esperanza took a more accusing stance. "How did _you_ manage to stop him?"

Calleigh stood up with a touch of defiance and an equally bold stance. "I shot him."

It was brief, almost imperceptible, but both of the Dodge City women spotted that flash of surprise in the questioner's dark eyes. "Dead? Quag…is dead?" Her attention was suddenly drawn to the holster, peeking out from the layers of ripped and blood-soaked petticoats.

Kitty rose quickly, taking a stand beside her daughter. The two were braced, but definitely not ready, for Esperanza's reaction.

The room was suddenly immersed in laughter. A deep-throated laugh, that was a perfect complement to Esperanza's dark hair and skin—like warm copper. "Killed? By a woman! He must be in a special kind of hell right now." The Dodge women were forced to give up reluctant smiles, as they watched a tear of laughter escape along Esperanza's cheek.

"Please, sit." Her laughter spent, Esperanza pointed back to the chairs. "I am going to have to get you out of here before El Rey discovers that Quag is dead and you two are gone." The teakettle began to scream for attention. "I will make us some chocolate." She stopped suddenly and turned to face them. "I am, Esperanza Huerta."

"I'm, Calleigh O'Brian and this is my mother, Kitty Dillon. Believe me, we want to get out of here as much as you want us to leave." Calleigh could see the tension ease a bit on her mother's face. "What day is it?"

"For another hour, it is still Tuesday. When were you taken?"

"Monday evening." Calleigh offered a baffled grimace. "I guess we are pretty lucky they just threw us in that hole."

"It wasn't luck. Diego would have flogged Quag within an inch of his life if he had raped you." A bitter smile tugged at her lips. "He didn't want his booty damaged."

 _My lucky day._ Calleigh thought. "Where are we, exactly?"

"This is Matamoros, Mexico." The women from Dodge City took the news with a gasp and a stunned expression, both of which were ignored by their hostess. "You're probably hungry. I brought some rice and beans from the cantina. I still have some fresh pan francés-" The smatterings of crumbs and empty towel brought a puzzled scowl to the young face. She glanced over her shoulder at her guest.

"Sorry." Calleigh offered a sheepish grin. "I was _really_ hungry." Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the disapproving look of her mother. "It was delicious, by the way. What did you call it?"

"Pan francés. It was my grandmother's recipe. I will give it to you, if you'd like." To replace the eaten bread, she retrieved a pan of tortillas.

Kitty watched her daughter try to squirm out of the truth and was impressed with her quick twist of the facts. "I would really appreciate that. My family owns a restaurant and our customers will love this."

Esperanza quickly set the warm food on the table. Instead of coffee, she had made chocolate, laced with cinnamon and sugar. "I do have coffee, if you would rather."

"Oh no, this is a nice change. I have two smaller children at home that would really enjoy this." Kitty noticed a large painting above the colorful Aztec throw that covered the sofa. The woman was blonde and fair-skinned, in complete contrast to the little girl standing at her side. "Is that your mother?"

"Yes. She was beautiful, wasn't she?" A sadness haunted Esperanza and she quickly moved on to another subject. "Where did they take you from?"

"We were visiting New Orleans and had taken a stage over to Chalmette, to buy a gift for my little brother. On the way back, the stage was held up." Calleigh glanced at her mother. "We think they were following us."

"Chalmette." She repeated the name, as if to confirm her suspicions. "I'm sure they were. Diego has several sources along his route. Chalmette, is not only known for its shipbuilding, but also because it has the finest jewelers. This attracts many wealthy and beautiful women. Diego's spies keep a constant watch for these women, especially those traveling alone. Did the man that drove your stagecoach fight them?"

Kitty scowled as she searched her memory for an answer. "It all happened so fast, but… now that you mention it, he _was_ just standing there—watching."

"Yes. His job was just to let them know that you would be in his coach. I wasn't kidding about you bringing a lot of money. The Black Witch, is supposedly a cargo ship, but they carry more than just spices or sugar. That is why they never go to port in Brownsville." Her delicate features exemplified contempt. "El Rey knows that if he were to cross out of Mexico, he and his crew would probably be hanged for…something."

"El Rey? Is he the captain of the Black Witch?" Even as she spoke, Calleigh's attention was drawn to her soiled clothes. She made a face of disgust, as she tore off the loose strips of bloodied cotton and lace.

"No. That is Spanish for _the King_ a title he has taken for himself. His name is Diego." The young girl jumped from her seat at the sound of voices outside. She quickly ran to the window. "It's him! He must have found Quag's body. Quickly, go in there—both of you—get under the bed!"

Fear gave both women the motivation they needed to squeeze in underneath the wrought-iron bed. Kitty grabbed the edge of the tufted chenille spread and pulled it down low, for extra cover.

The yelling outside was soon accompanied by several violent blows against the thick, wooden door. Esperanza took a deep breath and put on her most arrogant smile, before opening the door. "Stop beating on my door! What is it you want?"

The young girl stood face to face with a man twice her size, but brandishing the same dark eyes and raven hair. "Those women are gone! And someone murdered Quag!" Diego shouted, as he pushed his way into the small room.

Ignoring his anger, Esperanza quietly closed the door. "Why tell me? Quag should have died at birth." Her callous tone matched her insolent expression. "Look, I'm tired. I worked all day and I want to go to bed."

"You work around all the ships crews! You hear everything!" Just as the tips of Esperanza's fingers touched the tarnished brass knob, the intruder's hand closed over hers, jerking her back around. "I know the Red Seadog is in port. Those thieves! I wouldn't put it past them to steal my cargo _and_ murder Quag!"

"I guess by 'cargo,' you mean kidnapped women." Her eyes narrowed, while her words spewed contempt. "I did hear that much from your own black-hearted thieves."

The dark-skinned man was too angry to fall prey to her insults. "Did you see any of the Red Seadog's crew in the Iron Cask tonight? Did you hear anything?"

Her small nostrils flared, as she jutted her chin up toward the man. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you! You deserve the same thing Quag got." She attempted to pull free, but he jerked her harder, slamming her slight form against his massive frame. "You go too far! One of these days…one of these days, Esperanza-"

Kitty's hand closed tighter around the one next to her. Both women knew they couldn't stand by and watch the girl be hurt because of them. Before they had to make that choice, the girl flew back in his face.

 **"** **What! What will you do?"** Rage propelled Esperanza up onto her toes, where she glared, eye-to-eye, with the self-appointed King. " **Are you going to kill me? Like you did her? Then, do it! Diego, do it now!"**

The man she called Diego, winced, as if in great pain. His fingers flew open, releasing the woman, as if her skin were on fire. He moved his lips as if to speak, but nothing could penetrate the toxic silence between them. She had doused the flames of anger and he turned quietly toward the door. With his back still toward the girl, he spoke in a quiet, painful tone. "I loved her. I still love her."

When the man left, he took her anger with him. The Dodge City women scrambled out from under the bed, going to their protector's side. Kitty quickly stepped forward, sliding a supportive arm around Esperanza's waist.

"Are you all right?"

"Sí. I'm fine." She gave a grateful pat to the protective arm around her. "We must get you out of here. He will be back." Esperanza gave a long, thoughtful look at the younger redhead. "First, we need to get you out of those filthy clothes. I need to go get some things. You two, stay here…and keep the lights out!"

Calleigh grabbed at Esperanza's wrist before she was out of reach. "Wait! You know, we don't want you to be in trouble because of us."

Once again, dark laughter swept through the room. "Señora _,_ I was born in trouble! Remember, keep the lights out; and do not answer to anyone, but me."

Calleigh lowered the flame, as the dark-haired girl slipped out the door. She waited a moment, for her eyes to once again grow accustomed to the dark, then turned toward her mother. "At least we don't have to stay under the bed."

"Esperanza certainly doesn't scare easy, does she?" Kitty couldn't help but compare her own little tiger, to the Spanish hellion.

"She sure doesn't." Calleigh agreed. "She's devoted to her mother's memory, but clearly _hates_ her father."

Kitty glanced at the silhouette of her daughter. "You're not jumping to conclusions here a bit, are you?"

"Are you kidding? Did you see their eyes, and hair? And she looks just like him. He may be a pirate, but he's ruggedly handsome—and she's gorgeous."

"True. But how do you know the _she_ they were talking about, was her mother?"

Calleigh's grin was evident, even in the dark. "Because that's the same look I get when talking about you.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13 - Moving Forward

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Moving Forward**

"You don't need to get involved in this!" Felipe hovered over his surrogate child, as he readied the wagon. "If El Rey finds you-"

"Hush." Esperanza turned, gently cupping the man's cheek in her palm. "You worry about me too much. I take several of the women into Brownsville once a month for supplies. This time won't be any different."

She continued to dig through the box of clothes in the storeroom of the Iron Cask. "Where's that hat? Remember? That big, floppy-brimmed hat that man left here, a couple of weeks ago."

"How am I supposed to remember every stranger that passes through here?" Felipe groused.

Esperanza held a pair of trousers in one hand, while the other rested on her hip. Her playful smile offset her smug tone. "Well, _that_ 'stranger' didn't _pass_ on through! Unless you call that giant step he took off the gang plank of the Black Witch, _passing through_."

Felipe offered a sheepish smile. "Oh. Him. Hmmm, I think I hung it on the back of the door to the storage shed. You're going to try and pass off the young one as a boy?"

"With these clothes and that hat… I think it will work."

"What if his men stop your wagon? What if they begin to ask you questions? What if-"

"Felipe, please!" Dark brows dipped, as her lips curled into a dangerous smile. She raised the hem of her skirt. "Then I will have to rely on this." Long, slender fingers caressed the bronze handle of her dagger. With the slightest tug, she pulled the weapon from its leather garter. "You know I am the best—man or woman—with a blade in these parts. I can pin any one of those pigs before they even see it unsheathed."

That wasn't exactly the assurance the old man was seeking. "Oh, dulce niña, you truly are going to be the death of me! Why can't you find a nice boy and have many babies!"

"But I have already found a nice boy." Just the thought of her young sailor brought a lilt to Esperanza's voice. "Armand will be waiting to see me. His ship comes in tomorrow."

"Humph. Just what we need. Another sailor. Once a month, he comes in for a few days and then—back out he goes!"

"But, he writes to me faithfully."

"Letters! You can't build a home with letters. How are you going to have a family, with him away, at sea? Why, he's no different than-"

Esperanza cast him a withering glance that commanded silence. "I love you, Felipe; but you must _never_ say such things about the man I love! He is an honorable man. It is not his fault that they dismantled the Navy. Armand is a _sailor_ , not a pirate."

Shame covered the old man's face and she instantly regretted chastising him. Felipe was only concerned with her welfare. The assault had left him trapped in a crippled body and he could no longer protect her.

Esperanza stared at the old face of the only other man she had ever loved. "I'm sorry." She pulled him back, leaving a kiss on his cheek. "Someday, we will have time together and then, my sailor and I will have many babies for you."

Matt stretched out on the bank beside her wet, naked body, lazily soaking up the afternoon sun.

"Taking the day off to go fishing was a good idea. Next time, we'll even bring poles." He plucked a long, black willow leaf and lightly skimmed it along Kitty's pale, supple skin. It slowly feathered up the center of her body, circling tenuously around each breast.

Kitty laughed at Matt's silly comment and opened one accusing eye. "You wore me out. I need a nap."

He tossed the leaf aside and let his fingers retrace its path. "You go ahead and sleep. I can amuse myself."

Her laughter was as inviting as her open arms. Matt rolled into them, his lips already seeking those same delicious places. Kitty surrendered to his kisses and tender touches, with a sigh that softly breathed his name.

"Matt… Matt…"

"…MATT!" Newly gave the sleeping man a hearty shake.

The marshal jerked upright, momentarily lost in his surroundings.

"What?!"

As his eyes darted around the small building, reality reared its ugly head, shattering the beautiful memory. Matt pulled his hulking frame upright in the small, wooden chair, while calloused hands scrubbed at his bloodshot eyes. "What's going on?"

Newly was wearing the same exhausted face and sleep-deprived eyes as the marshal. The trip was taxing enough, but this two-hour breakdown in St. Louis, was pushing both men very near their breaking points.

"I didn't want to wake you, but the conductor said that we could get back on board if we want. He says maybe thirty minutes." The worried young man pursed his lips, as he contemplated their surroundings. "I think maybe I'll walk around a little more. Stretch my legs."

Matt rose to his feet. "I'll go with you. I need to get some circulation going."

The two men walked, side-by-side. They didn't have to speak to know what the other was thinking. "You had a smile on your lips. Dreaming of Kitty?"

A short but painful breath escaped as Dillon nodded. "Yeah. The last time we went fishing." His long strides stopped suddenly and he stared into nothingness. "Where the hell are they?"

Kitty watched as Calleigh twisted and turned, admiring her new image. The young woman seemed quite pleased with the secondhand wool pants and cotton shirt. This display was in complete contrast to the agony her daughter had demonstrated when she was…forced…to endure a fitting at the House of Dupré for a gown.

"What happens if they stop the wagon and start asking questions?" Kitty was expressing the same concerns as Felipe. "She doesn't speak any Spanish."

A frown appeared on the lovely senorita's face. "None? But when you asked me if I spoke English, I just thought that you-"

"Yes, I do speak Spanish, but my daughter doesn't. Being the only male on the wagon, I would think they would question him."

The brilliant plan had hit a snag. It was Calleigh's excited squeal that broke the silence. "But I do 'speak' another language! One that should not only satisfy them, but make me appear even less of a threat."

Kitty exchanged a confused look with the dark-haired girl. "I don't think being able to converse one-on-one with Festus, qualifies you as a linguist."

Calleigh grinned and then cleared her throat, as if to put her talents on display. But, instead of speaking, she began to make signs with her hands. Max and Corabeth had taught the Dillon clan how to communicate silently. Esperanza watched in amazement, as Calleigh's fingers flew and Kitty interpreted the words.

"Well? What do you think?" Calleigh gave her hands a rest and relied on the power of speech. "If they are as worthless as I suspect, they will not waste their time talking to a 'dummy'."

"You are absolutely correct! Any other time I would worry that they would harass a boy with such a weakness, but Diego is desperate to find his stolen booty."

"Okay, I'm all set. How are you going to disguise her?" Calleigh wandered over to her mother, circling around the tall, slender woman. "Maybe a female buccaneer?"

"That would be interesting, but I have something a little less noticeable in mind." Esperanza parted the colorful strands of beads and slipped into her sleeping quarters. Seconds later, she reappeared with a brightly colored peasant skirt and white, off the shoulder blouse. "We will need to wrap that red hair in a scarf. I have mixed up some coffee and olive oil to darken your skin."

"When will we be able to leave?" Kitty was more than ready to end her stay in Mexico.

A sorrowful frown looked out of place on the dark-haired beauty. "That is the bad news. Diego will know that Armand's ship will not be in port until the day after tomorrow. You will have to stay hidden here until then."

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14 - Shouldn't Anger a Lawman

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 14**

 **You Shouldn't Anger a Lawman**

The sun would be making an appearance before long, but it was not going to be enough to brighten the mood of the two, Dodge City lawmen. Tired, vied worry for first place, but it seemed to be a draw. But, at least they had finally reached New Orleans.

Wesley Nitter, twisted his scrawny neck around to get a look at the clock behind the counter. Only ten minutes later than the last time he looked. Another hour before that windbag, Jasper, would be in to take over the day shift. He hated working the night shift. The truth was, he hated working at all.

With a long-suffering breath, he dropped down onto the stool and spread a copy of the New Orleans Democrat on the counter. The Fairgrounds had recently offered pari-mutuel wagering at the track and the skinny young man was eager to get over there and check out the ponies. Not that he knew anything about them, but being ignorant of something had never stopped him from bragging.

He planted his elbow on the counter and rested his chin in his palm. Six months ago, he had been the stud of New York…at least in his mind. Then, it all came to an end, just because of a little gambling debt. His uncle was livid when he had to pay ten-thousand dollars to keep his nephew in one piece. If it hadn't been for Aunt Venica, young Wesley would probably be dead right now.

As a punishment, he was sent to New Orleans as slave labor in his uncle's hotel.

Instead of mulling over the cruel and unusual punishment that had been forced upon him, he should have been watching the two stone-faced men storming toward the counter.

"The two women from Dodge—have you heard from them yet?" Matt stared down at the back of boys head.

The young clerk didn't bother to look up, as he really didn't care about some hicks from Kansas. "Nope. Haven't heard." He licked his finger and casually turned the page of the paper.

That answer was obviously unacceptable. In the next instant, Wesley Nitter screamed, as his body was ripped from behind the counter. Dillon had a piece of Wesley's collar in each hand, as he drug him up and over the flat, wooden surface. "I SAID, HAVE YOU HEARD FROM THEM!"

"Nno… n...no ...sir." Whether his eyes were bulging from fear, or lack of oxygen, was unclear.

Matt shook the boy again, like a rag doll. "When did you see them last!?"

"Matt..." Newly captured the marshal's attention, only long enough to nod to the blood rushing to the young clerk's face. Not that the deputy was interested in Wesley's health, it's just that the boy couldn't answer if he couldn't breathe.

Wesley sucked in a desperate gasp, followed by a hard swallow. "They…they went…to, Chalmette." Another sudden draw of air silenced him. Matt attempted to shake the words out of him. "Okay, okay." the boy stammered. "Monday, they were going to the boat shop. They haven't been back."

"How far is Chalmette?"

"Only a couple of hours, by stage."

"STAGE! KITTY TOOK A STAGE!?" With the terrified desk clerk still dangling above the ornate counter, Matt turned to his deputy. "We have to get to Chalmette."

Wesley was granted freedom, but it came without warning, as he was thrown back over the stool coming to rest with a thud on the finely polished floor.

"Get up!" Now it was Newly's turn to terrorize the clerk. Wesley's gangly legs fumbled and scrambled to obey, but they were too weak to rise on their own. He grabbed the edge of the counter and pulled himself up. "Send a telegram to Dodge City. Dr. Adams. Tell him the marshal and his deputy, are in New Orleans."

"Yes-sir." The pasty-white face bobbed up and down, as he groped blindly for a pad and pencil. "Yes-sir. Dr. Dodge…I mean Adams! Dr. Adams." He looked down long enough to secure the pad. "Right away, sir."

Newly started to follow Matt and suddenly turned back to the clerk. "Are you the one that messed up the original telegram from my wife?"

Fear went into overdrive and Wesley's body began to wilt like a candle, too long in the sun. He could see his life play out before his eyes in those last few seconds, before it all went black and he hit the ground.

Newly watched as the young man literally melted onto the floor. "Hmmm. Think he thought I was going to hit him?"

Matt leaned over, to get a look at the clerk lying at the deputy's feet. "I don't know, but I'll bet this is one telegram he sends."

 **Chalmette**

Rene Marigny was putting the finishing touches on a new display for one of his latest creation. He heard heavy footsteps come up behind him, that matched the deep voice. "Mr. Marigny?"

Wearing his usual smile, the slight frame turned to respond. His voice momentarily abandoned him, when he came face-to-face with a silver badge, pinned to a massively huge chest. Rene cleared his throat as his eyes slowly inched upward.

Much to Matt's surprise, the small man clapped his hands and broke into laughter, that could only belong to a polished gentleman. "The Kinsess Cu-bouy. Maréchal De-lon!" He slipped his manicured hand into the large calloused one.

"Uh…" Matt glanced over at Newly, but only found more confusion. "You…know who I am?"

"Of course! Husbands to the beautiful redheads." He turned his attention to the Newly. "And you would be the, uh…deputy." Rene looked past the two men as if searching for something. "Where are the madames? Are they not with you?"

The momentary confusion was washed aside, as the worry and fear returned. "No. They're missing."

Pale gray eyes flashed open wide, as Marigny's hand hurried to cover his gasp of surprise. "Oh no!"

Matt appreciated the genuine concern. "We came to see if you had any idea of where they might have gone when they left here?"

Rene placed his thumb under his chin and tapped his index finger against his top lip. "Let me think… They asked me to send the boat home to your son. I did hear them speak about going back to Kinsees."

The two lawmen looked to each other again. "Matt, do you think they would have gone home early?"

"I'm thinking they got homesick, but what happened between here and the stagecoach ride?"

"Stagecoach?" Rene repeated, with a note of concern. He felt such sympathy for the two men. It was obvious how worried they were and the small man feared, with good reason. "I think there is a man you need to see. He is called, Spangler. A deplorable man, but he might have answers for you."

"What does he have to do with my wife?"

Rene looked up at the giant man, hoping that he was wrong. "When he is not drunk in the tavern at the edge of town, he drives the stage between here and New Orleans. The last couple of days, he has not worked, but has had much money."

Newly's brows furrowed and he could see the same question in Matt's eyes. Why would this obviously genteel man know of such a person? He didn't look like the sort of man that would be patronizing a cheap tavern.

"I know what you must be thinking." There was only sadness in his smile. "He… is the son of my oldest friend. Sometimes, a child takes the wrong road and…" A slight tilt of his head and brief shrug, completed his thought.

 **Robber's Fist**

The Robber's Fist held no resemblance to the Long Branch. It was dark; the chairs had suffered broken legs and were missing spindles. The tables were stained and wore crusted bits of food from days gone by. In the back corner of the smoke-filled room, Ferrin Spangler felt right at home, resting his head on the filthy surface.

Matt let his eyes acclimate to the darkness, before walking up to the bar. With his back to the marshal, a bald man wiped down the glass mugs with a dirty rag. The end of the cigar that rested at the corner of his mouth, was saturated with spit. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard the two men approach. "What'll ya have?"

"We're looking for a man named Spangler."

If Matt was expecting any trouble, he was sorely disappointed. Working the chewed butt of tobacco to the other side of his mouth, the heavyset man nodded to the man in the corner.

The two lawmen stood, one on each side of the sleeping man. Matt reached down and grabbed the back of the man's shirt, jerking him upright in the chair. "Spangler!"

"What the hell…" The wiry young man twisted and squirmed, in an attempt to break free. "Who are you?"

"What happened to the two women that you were driving to New Orleans?"

Realizing he was not going to get loose, Spangler just relaxed and let his head fall back onto the chair. Blurry, dark eyes tried to bring the two men into focus. "I don't know. It's not my job to babysit 'em. I just drive 'em back and forth." He was just drunk enough to see humor in everything, which was evident by his crude, snorting laugh. "What's it to you, anyway?"

It took Matt by surprise when Newly kicked the chair back and was instantly on top of the drunken man. " **One of them is my wife! You got two-seconds to start remembering what happened to them**!"

Newly's fist slammed against the man's face before the two-second deadline. " **Talk!"**

The world was suddenly becoming a serious place to young Spangler, as the blood began to flow from his mouth and nose. "Stop! Hey you can't-"

Another blow convinced the drunk that Newly could. " **What did you do with them?** "

The blurry eyes were opened wide now and he could see the badge on the bigger man's chest. "You a lawman? Hey, you gotta stop this guy!"

Matt crossed his massive arms over his chest and gave a nod to his deputy. Newly delivered yet another blow and the sound of cheekbones crushing, brought a scream from the man's swollen lips.

"OKAY!" Spangler spit out blood and bits of flesh. "They got taken by el Rey."

Now, it was Matt's turn. He pulled the man to his feet by the front of his shirt. "Who is el Rey? And what do you mean _taken_? Kidnapped?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Spangler saw Newly move toward him. "NO, wait! El Rey means 'the King'. His real name is Diego, he's the captain of the Black Witch. They take the pretty ones …and sell 'em." He was caught in a fit of coughing, when he swallowed the blood flowing from his nose. "In Mexico. Matamoros."

"You just stood there, while he kidnapped two women?"

From behind the bar, a thick, gravelly voice offered a bit of insight to the situation. "He probably got paid to point them out. That's what he does."

Spangler was still hanging from the big man's fist. He watched the muscles in the lawman's jaw tighten and blue eyes, turn cold as ice, as Dillon drew back his other hand. That was all the drunk had time to recognize, before the world went black.

 **Chalmette Jail/St Bernard Parish**

Sheriff Roy Stillwart, hung the ring of keys on the hook outside the cell doors. "Maybe I'll see about a doctor for him, tomorrow." He dropped down onto the swivel chair behind his desk. "If he lives." The sheriff fumbled through a stack of paper in his desk, finally locating the one he wanted. "If you'll write up a complaint, I'll see to it that Spangler gets time. We suspected he was up to no good, but never could prove it." Stillwart motioned for them to have a seat. "I sure am sorry about this."

"Thank you, sheriff." Matt took the seat that was offered, but Newly was still too wound up to sit. "How do we get to Matamoros?"

"None of the reputable ships go there. The captain of the Aurora is a friend of mine. I will talk to him today about taking you to Brownsville. He can have you there by morning."

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15 - On the Road

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 15**

 **On the Road**

Esperanza had gathered her usual group of housewives. Once a month, she and a small group of the locals would journey into Brownsville to get supplies and spend a couple of days away from the grueling life of a seaport wife. All during the month, the wives would rob their drunken husband's pockets at night—for loose change, or maybe a bit of poker winnings—to fund their brief respite.

The battered, old prairie schooner had seen better days, but Esperanza pampered it and treated it as if it were a royal coach. After all, it faithfully carried her to the man she loved. Armand came to port once a month and naturally, her trips were planned around his arrival. The women of Matamoros looked upon the young barmaid as their champion and were all more than happy to help her smuggle the two strangers out of town.

Almost all. Aida Nunez, had just learned that she was not going to be able to make the trip this month. To call the middle-aged lady heavy was a great misnomer. She stood five-foot-one and weighed in at more than three-hundred pounds. With the two extra riders, someone had to be cut and Aida took up the most room. Esperanza promised the woman a surprise the next month, but that did little to appease the naturally grumpy woman. She sat by the side of the wagon, scowling at those lucky enough to be allowed aboard.

"Kitty, why don't you sit in-between Conchetta and Benita." Two round faced women eagerly made a space for the stranger. One of them reached up and gently pushed a loose, red curl back beneath the scarf. "Pretty."

"Thank you." Kitty returned the friendly smile, as she squeezed into place. As the laughter and rapid conversation surrounded her, Kitty leaned back against the seasoned planks.

She glanced toward the front, where the two young women were driving the wagon. It was a bold move, but Esperanza felt it was safer than trying to hide the _boy_.

Diego's men were still swarming around town, searching for their _stolen booty_. A couple of his men had managed to sneak onto the Red Seadog, but there wasn't a trace of the two women. Either the Seadog's crew actually hadn't taken them, or the redheads had been murdered, to stop any retaliation from the crew of the Black Witch.

Esperanza drove the wagon at a slow enough pace, to not attract any attention. They had almost reached the edge of the small village, when a large, bulky man jumped from behind one of the massive cypress trees. Before Esperanza had time to react, a hairy fist closed around her hand and the reins.

"Rafucho!" She was blessed with a satisfied smile, when she saw the nasty bruise on his bald head. That mug she'd wielded a few nights earlier, had left quite an impression. Esperanza knew it wouldn't stop him from grabbing her, but at least she had left her mark. "You pig. Let go of my horse!"

A row of tobacco-stained teeth hovered above a blood-red tongue. He tightened his beefy fingers over her small hand. "Diego says, I need to check the wagon."

"So." She jerked again, this time freeing her hand from his clutches. "Go ahead, see for yourself. But keep your hands off the ladies!"

The burly man puckered, as if to blow her a kiss, then burst into raucous laughter. He had just started toward the back of the wagon, when he noticed the boy, sitting next to Esperanza. "Who are you?"

The dark-haired woman cast a quick glance toward Calleigh. "His name is, Miguel."

"You never take men along." Curiosity was luring Rafucho to the other side of the wagon. "Why are you going with them?"

"He is Benita's nephew. He will-"

"No. No. No." Rafucho was now standing next to Calleigh. He looked up at the young face. "Why don't you answer?"

"He's mute. Like you should be!" She pulled the reins back in her hands. "Now get out of the way."

Rafucho, quickly reached across Calleigh and grabbed the reins. His vicious smile, was a perfect match to his battle-scarred face. "Mute?! You mean, he's a dummy." He let go of the reins and instead, let his hand rake slowly over Calleigh. "Grunt for me, boy!"

The young fugitive kept her head down, hiding her anger under the wide, floppy brim. Her gun lay just under the tattered wool jacket, but firing it would bring down the whole town. The decision was taken out of her hands, when Rafucho grabbed her by the front of her coat and flung her against a nearby cypress tree.

Several hands grabbed at Kittyas she started to lunge forward. Esperanza had no such barriers, when she jumped to the seat of the wagon. "Rafucho! Stop. Leave him alone!"

Laughter continued to fuel the big man, as he reached down and plucked up the dazed, young person. It amused him to sprinkle snorts and grunts into his speech. "If you don't talk, boy, do you cry?" With one hand wrapped tight around the slender throat, Rafucho's other hand came up, preparing to strike.

An agonizing shriek did pierce the air, but it was not Calleigh's. The hand that had swung high up in the air, was now pinned to the cypress tree by Esperanza's dagger. "Get it out! Ezzie, get it out!" Between the intense pain and awkward position, the brutish tormentor was unable to free himself.

The dark-haired woman ignored the cries of pain as she scrambled over to Calleigh. "Are you alright?" Calleigh nodded, still refusing to speak. "Get back in the wagon." Esperanza whispered, as she walked over to the tree, giving the knife a twist, before pulling it free. "Next time, it will be your throat!"

"Someday, Diego will be dead!" The sight of the pathetic ogre, hardly matched the vicious words hurled at his adversary. "Then _you_ will finally get what you deserve!"

Now, it was Esperanza's laughter that surrounded them, as she brazenly sent him a message—with just one hand. "I know of some sign language as well. That means-"

"YES." Kitty quickly intercepted the meaning. "I know what it means."

Calleigh glanced over her shoulder toward the angry man, whose ugliness grew smaller and smaller, in the distance. "What did he mean, about Diego?"

They had traveled far enough from the small village for Esperanza to relax. Dark eyes—filled with curiosity—cast a sideways glance. "I think you already know that he is my father?"

"I was pretty sure; but I'm confused… Is Diego your enemy, or your watchdog?"

At twenty, the world should have remained a hopeful place, but the young senorita had been through too much to see it that way. "Diego…kidnapped my mother, as well." Guilt caused her to pause and explain her outburst. "Not kidnap—in the legal sense, but she was only seventeen and he was… this romantic swashbuckler. He swept her off her feet and convinced her to run away with him."

"A runaway? At sea?" Calleigh voiced her confusion out loud. "How does one do that, exactly?"

"Very badly." The sarcasm used in those two words, quickly evolved into hate as she continued. "He built her a house in Matamoros. The finest one in the village; and then went off to sea, leaving her alone for weeks at a time."

"Being alone like that must have been hard on such a young girl." Calleigh's gaze wandered slowly to the disguised redhead in the wagon.

That was almost the same age Kitty had been when she fell in love with the marshal. She, too, had been left alone, always fearful that one day, he wouldn't return.

As Calleigh spoke, she wasn't sure which lady she was characterizing: "She must have loved him very much, or she wouldn't have stayed."

"My mother was in love with the romance of it all. When she became pregnant with me, she wanted to go home. I know what you're thinking, but… Diego didn't try to stop her. He even took her back, on the ship. A fine, aristocratic family, like the Montague's, is not prone to accept a dark-skinned grandchild, or a daughter shamed by a Spanish seadog. When my mother came back to Matamoros, she was a broken woman."

"Your father took her back?"

"He did; and he was very excited to become a father."

Now it was Calleigh's own father that crept into her thoughts. "I don't understand. It sounds as though Diego loved you both—very much. Why do you hate him?"

"He claimed to have loved her. …To have loved…both of us. He would bring extravagant gifts and presents, but he was never home. My mother, was never accepted in Matamoros. The women were jealous of her beauty; and envious of those precious gifts he lavished upon her. The men—well the men wanted her, but at least they feared Diego too much to try anything."

Her attention was drawn to the road ahead, as she guided the wagon through the ruts and rained out grooves. Once the wagon was moving safely, Esperanza continued. "Not all of the men were afraid. Felipe felt sorry for her and befriended both of us. They loved each other, but only as friends. My mother was never unfaithful." Her eyes remained fixed on the road, but she could sense the doubt in her companion's mind. "Hmmm…but you are thinking more?"

"No, I was just thinking…how grateful your mother must have been, to have found such a good friend." Calleigh felt comfortable enough to ask a question. "Does that have anything to do with Felipe's injury?"

"The women began to talk and the men began to watch. To the women, it was just gossip; but to the men, it was a challenge. If Diego let this little wisp of a man make love to his wife—then they _all_ should get a turn."

Calleigh could see where the problem was heading. "So, your father had to back up his reputation?"

"That is true; but a part of him actually believed there was an affair. I was only ten when it happened. They drug Felipe out of his home, in the middle of the night and beat him. My father had forced my mother to watch. I can still remember her screaming and crying. The more she begged for Felipe's life, the more enraged my father became."

"We thought he was dead. My mother was distraught. She grabbed a dagger that had fallen on the ground in the scuffle and ran toward my father. He turned, just as she got close and threw up his hand to ward off the strike." Esperanza struggled to finish. "When Diego raised his arm, it knocked her off balance and she fell…landing on the dagger."

Once again, Calleigh glanced back at her mother. How much different her own life had turned out, simply by being raised by two people in love.

"You have looked back many times to make sure your mother is alright. I can see you two are very close. Are you close to your father, as well?"

Calleigh offered a contented smile. My father is my hero. …And the _only_ man worthy of my mother."

"And your husband?"

"My Newly." The infamous grin streaked across the redhead's face. "He would be my hero as well. There aren't enough good words to describe him. He has been the love of my life since I was just a girl."

"I have not loved Armand that long, but, in truth, I feel like I have loved him forever. Life without him, would be without purpose. Without hope."

"Are you going to marry?"

"He says it's not fair to marry me now, then leave me alone while he goes out to sea. If something were to happen, he fears leaving a widow and maybe children."

This time when Calleigh looked back at the redhead, it was with memories of a certain marshal afraid to commit for very similar reasons. "So when do you plan on getting married?"

Esperanza laughed softly, "He will come around. Someday, he will realize what he is giving up."

Rafucho slopped down his beer, as he nursed his wounded hand. He thought about all the things he would do to that dark-haired bitch, if Diego was ever gone. Not just gone, Rafucho amended silently. Diego would have to be _dead_ before the oafish pirate would seek his revenge.

"Aida! Get your fat ass over here and bring me another beer!"

The stout woman puckered her thin lips under angry, beady eyes. It wasn't bad enough that she'd been left behind; but now. she had to help Felipe run the bar. Stubby fingers wrapped around the ceramic handle of the mug and she waddled back to the table. Aida slammed the mug onto the table, sloshing the foamy ale down the sides of the mug. "Pay!"

"You should pay me, for letting a beast like you serve me."

It was unfortunate, that the piggish woman snorted when she laughed, as it just encouraged name calling. "At least I wasn't stabbed by a girl, pinned to a tree like a piñata!"

Rafucho drug his good arm across his face, wiping the foam from his mouth. "Stupid cow. How come _you_ didn't get to go today? Too fat to fit in the wagon?" Raucous laughter pierced her ears and wounded her pride.

Felipe had been putting away the clean mugs, when the hateful banter started between Rafucho and Aida. At first, he didn't give it much thought but that last remark, cut her to the bone and she was out for revenge. It was common knowledge that the stout woman's tongue was quick to seek revenge. "Aida, bring me the rest of those dirty mugs."

"Look who's talking. Wait 'til Diego finds out that you were tricked by a girl!"

"Aida, come, help me!" Felipe tried again, but she had built up too much steam and there was no stopping her now.

"What are you talking about?" Rafucho had stopped laughing. His eyes slowly traveled, from the nervous man behind the bar, to the angry woman in front of him. "What do you know?"

"I know how to tell a boy, from a girl! Now who's the dummy?"

"The boy, in the wagon." Rafucho whispered. Even in his dull mind, he could put the pieces together. Once again, he cast an angry look at the old, crippled man. "You knew." It was an accusation that also held a threat. "Wait until I tell Diego." He bounced out of his seat, shoving the fat woman to the ground. "Both of you—will pay for this!"

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16 - Working Their Way Home

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Working Their Way Home**

Calleigh reached up to give her mother a hand down. Kitty stretched in several directions, in order to work the kinks out of a four-hour ride, in a very uncomfortable wagon. "Remind me to never complain about stagecoaches!"

The ladies filed out of the wagon behind her. Despite the fact that Kitty spoke Spanish, she was not fluent enough to keep up with the excited women. Each one bid the pair of redheads good-bye and good luck, before scurrying off.

Esperanza spoke briefly to the women, before walking back to the redheaded fugitives. "There is a widow at the edge of town that rents a place to sleep while we are here. What do you two plan on doing now?"

Calleigh looked to Kitty for an answer. "I guess… the first thing we need to do, is wire home. Your father and Newly must be going crazy by now."

"You really think they're still back home?"

Kitty tossed her head with an indecisive shrug. "I hope so, because they'll never find us here."

Calleigh cast a dubious glance at the dark-haired woman. "Don't listen to her. My father could find her, even if she had been taken to the ends of the earth. I'll be _very_ surprised it they aren't waiting for us, at the hotel, in New Orleans."

"You are very lucky to have a man that loves you so much. Both of you." The dark-haired woman looked out toward the gulf, unable to hide her disappointment. "Armand, is usually here by the time I arrive. He wrote me and told me when to come. I know I have the right day…."

Kitty reached out and laid a reassuring hand on the young woman. "He'll be here. No man would stand up a woman as beautiful as you."

The words seemed to calm Esperanza and her smile returned. "How are you going to get back to New Orleans? Do you have any money?"

Two sets of blue stared, questioning one another. Each, wondering why they hadn't realized that their reticules were long gone and forgotten. "I guess we should have stolen a horse after all. Then we could have sold it, for fare home."

"I would be glad to give you the money if I had it, but-"

"No. You have done enough for us." Kitty sealed her words with a smile, before turning to survey the small town. Even if they had a bank, she had no identification. Between the two of them, they had nothing left to sell. Well, almost nothing…

"I see that look on your face. Kitty; what are you thinking?"

"Have we suddenly switched roles? Since when is my little sharpshooter afraid to take a chance?" Kitty dreaded the question she was about to ask, but she couldn't think of any other way to secure train fare. "Esperanza, I know what I said, but I do need to borrow two dollars."

"Of course. I can give you more than that; I just don't have enough for double train fares."

Kitty shook her head, as she took the girl's hands into her own. "No, just two dollars. That will be enough."

Calleigh stared at the two women, completely lost. She watched Esperanza pull two coins from her pocket and hand them to Kitty.

Diego turned away from his men and stared out at the water. "Let them be. There will be other women."

"Let them be! Esperanza has made a fool out of you. Out of all of us. We have to go to Brownsville and get the women back; and she needs to be taught a lesson!"

Despite his brave words, Rafucho drew back when Diego whirled around quickly. "You will not touch my daughter… Any of you!"

"But she-"

"NO! I am warning you." Rafucho, was a big man, but Diego, still towered over him. "You are just angry, because she got the best of you and you are in pain. Go back to the Iron Cask and drink your troubles away. We'll be setting sail tomorrow, anyway." Rafucho watched the captain of the Black Witch, walk toward his ship.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Sanchez grabbed at his shipmate's arm, but the angry man pulled away.

"I am sick and tired of that wench, always treating us like idiots. Brandishing that knife, because she knows we can't fight back."

Sanchez burst into laughter. "We can't fight back, because none of us are as good with a dagger. Come on back to the pub."

"I have a better idea." Rafucho, pulled the barrel-chested man off to the side. "You and I can go after those two American women. You heard what he said, we will be leaving tomorrow. We can dump them in the cargo hold, then sneak them off the ship when we get to Vera Cruz. I know a man there who will buy them."

Sanchez looked in the direction of the ship, hoping that Diego was already on board. "I don't know. He will kill us for going against his orders."

Rafucho leaned down, his throaty whisper tempting the other man. "Do you have any idea how much they will bring? He will never know."

Sanchez let his gaze wander from the ship, to his friend, then back to the Black Witch. "I suppose it could work. But…I don't want any part of Esperanza."

"She will be with that sailor. We don't have to worry about her."

 **Gulf Coast Bar**

Calleigh leaned against the bar, next to Esperanza. Both wide-eyed and stunned, as they watched Kitty perform her magic. It had started with a two dollar bet to cut high card. That doubled her money; and it took the cowboy five more tries, with the same odds, before he finally gave up and left the bar.

That was almost an hour ago and now the ex-poker dealer sat at the high stakes table, raking in the pot from yet another hand. The two players across from her were so impressed with the dark-skinned beauty; they didn't seem to feel the pain of losing. Kitty knew what to use to her advantage. She lost the scarf and set loose the fiery red locks against her freshly painted tan. Then she pulled her off-the-shoulder blouse, a little farther off the shoulder—as an added distraction.

Without taking her eyes from the smooth hands of the female dealer, Esperanza leaned over to whisper to her friend. "How is she doing that?"

Calleigh beamed with pride. "I don't know, but she is incredible. I know that my father won't allow her to deal." A quick look passed between the two. "But, I don't think he ever pictured us, lost and broke on the Mexican border."

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17 - Aboard the Aurora

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Aboard the Aurora**

Matt leaned on the railing of the main deck. They were close enough now to see the port, but it would be another couple of hours before they docked. "We can rent some horses in Brownsville and go on down into Mexico."

Newly nodded and turned to stare out at the water. It was several minutes before he was able to confide the truth. "Matt, I'm scared."

"So am I." Matt sucked up a deep breath and pulled his body to its full height.

"What if they've already…I mean what if…" Newly shook his head, as if to break lose the ugly thoughts. "I should have killed Spangler."

"For Calleigh's sake, I'm glad you didn't, Newly." Matt braced his hand on the other man's shoulder. "We _will_ find them; if we have to go to the end of the earth, we'll find them."

"Excuse me." One of the young sailors waited politely for the lawmen to turn around. "The captain would like to extend his offer for breakfast, in his quarters."

Matt forced a half smile. "I appreciate the offer, but…" He stopped in mid-sentence and then changed his mind. "On second thought, I could really use a cup of coffee. Newly?"

'Yeah." The young deputy nodded. "Coffee sounds good." The two lawmen followed the young sailor back to the captain's quarters.

The lad opened the door and then stepped aside for the men to enter. He waited for a nod from his captain before leaving. Captain Ethan Ridencourt stood behind a small wooden table. Another man—younger, considerably taller and much better looking—kept his place, a few steps behind the captain.

"I am sorry I was unable to greet you when you first came aboard. We had a problem with the ship. I am, of course, Captain Ridencourt and this is my first mate, Armand Kinsely. Which of you is the marshal?"

Matt stepped forward, offering his hand to both men. "Matt Dillon, U.S. Marshal; and this is my deputy and son-in-law, Newly O'Brian."

Ridencourt spread his hands apart in a sweeping gesture, bringing attention to the meal set before them. It was a modest, but appetizing spread, consisting of biscuits, bacon, oatmeal and fruit.

"Gentlemen, please have a seat. You are in luck. We were able to procure a few bushels of apples and peaches from Chalmette." As the lawmen followed the captain's suggestion, Ridencourt took a seat as well. "Kinsley, are you eating with us?"

The handsome first mate smiled at the guests. "I have something to check on, sir and then I would very much like to join you." Armand Kinsley quickly took his leave.

"Fine young man. Excellent officer." Ridencourt's praise for his first mate fell on deaf ears. He could see that stress had been taking its toll on the two men. "Did I understand correctly? Your wives were traveling together when they were taken?"

Matt let his eyes rest on the man at his side. "Yes, my wife is from New Orleans and she wanted to show our daughter her birthplace."

As a sea captain, Ridencourt knew how to control a situation. Shouting orders and making decisions was a part of commanding a ship, whether it be the SS Liberty, during the war, or a merchant ship. Suddenly, he found himself at a complete loss of words, as he stared at the two broken-hearted men. "I am guessing, neither of you has much of an appetite." He reached behind him for a carafe. "Perhaps, a cup of coffee."

Matt quickly retrieved one of the full cups. "We do appreciate the trouble you have gone to for us. We come from a place that knows death and killing for no reason, but this is beyond our experiences. Selling women in a foreign country... A mother and daughter."

As Ridencourt began to explain this horrendous crime, Armand had returned and quietly taken a seat. "Because of our proximity to Mexico, we are plagued with those unscrupulous pirate ships. They are supposed to be transporting cargo, but…" He glanced at Armand, "We know what they carry, but just can't prove it."

"What do you mean, you can't prove it?" Matt's knuckles grew white, as he gripped the ironstone cup. "If you know…stop the ship. Take the women off."

"What the authorities know, is that women come up missing, right after the ship leaves port. I know from Stillwart, that they have stopped the ships, on two separate occasions, to search. Each time, they found nothing, but within a couple of weeks, all three of the women's bodies surfaced in the gulf. If they even suspect the authorities are going to come aboard, they dump the bodies."

Newly held the half-empty cup in his hands, as he stared at the center of the cabin. At the end of the room, on the port side, was a giant window. A grille of polished cherry wood divided the glass, causing the sunlight to cast a pattern of bright rectangles onto the worn carpet. "Were any of these ships in port this week?" Even as he spoke, he couldn't seem to pull his eyes from the shimmering silhouettes.

With a nod from his captain, Armand spoke. "Two. The Red Seadog, came in over a week ago. I have heard that it has already left. The Black Witch, docked just this week, so she's probably still in port."

 **Slick Moves**

Kitty excused herself from the table, while the bartender brought in a new deck. As she approached the bar, that mischievous sparkle in the young redhead's eyes was unmistakable. Calleigh had heard rumors of her mother's _skill_ with a deck of cards, but had never been able to get any specific details. Festus had let it slip—once, a long time ago—that Matt had made Kitty promise not to deal in the Long Branch. But, the young woman hadn't known why—until today.

"Whiskey, please." Kitty smiled at the man behind the bar and set a coin on the counter. "Just don't say a word. Take this…" The mother slipped a handful of bills to the excited young woman. "Go down to the train station and see if this is enough for two tickets home. I'm going to set in for a few more hands, then try to ease out gracefully."

"You are magnificent!" It took every ounce of energy the young redhead could muster, not to shout. Her voice trembled with excitement. "I've never seen hands move so smooth…"

"Calleigh."

"…So fast! It's like…"

"Calleigh!"

"…Magic. That's what it's-"

"Calleigh Reign!" Kitty offered a calm outward smile to the players at the table, as she grabbed her daughter's hands, jerking them into her midsection. "Stop! Listen To Me. So far everything is going okay, but I have almost cleaned both of them out."

Once again, Calleigh cast a curious glance at the two men. She was hesitant to ask, but they were in a serious situation. "Are you – cheating them?"

"No." Kitty couldn't hide the sympathy in her response, when she added. "Although, it would be easy enough to do. They really aren't very good." She gave the girl a slight tug, to bring her back to the subject at hand. "I want you to quietly walk out and go get those tickets. I will slip away, as soon as I can. They seem to be taking it all right, but that can change in a heartbeat. Now go!"

Hoxie could not take his eyes off the gorgeous redhead, as he stroked the outside edges of his full, white beard. "Think she's cheaten us?"

It wasn't much more than a whisper, but it forced a smile to the old Colonel's face. "Don't know. Don't care." Taking his eyes from the lady in question, for not more than a second, he added, "As long as I get to sit across the table from the prettiest woman to come to this town in twenty years… I just don't care."

"How much you lost so far?" Hoxie pulled his own wallet, from an inside pocket, to check his remaining funds.

"A hundred. Maybe two. Why?" E.T. Driskell had come to Brownsville during the war, to clear out the Confederates that were running goods to Mexico. Once the war was over, he realized he didn't have anything to go home to. Both his sons were lost at Shiloh; his Emma had passed on a decade earlier…; so he settled in the small seaport town. The Colonel—as he was so affectionately called—had enough family money to keep him happy, no matter where he lived. "If you're broke, then I can play with the little lady all by myself."

There were a lot of words to describe Hoxie Bascom, but broke wasn't one of them. At forty, he had walked away from the solitary life of a banker and followed his dream: to come out west and find gold. Much to his surprise, he was successful. On his way back to Philadelphia, he took a wrong turn and ended up in Brownsville. That was twenty-six years ago and he still wasn't ready to leave. "I'm just out of cash. Gimme a couple of hundred."

The Colonel smiled, as he continued to watch the alluring card shark. "If I was twenty years younger? … Ahhh."

"You bald-headed, pot-bellied, old codger. If you were twenty years younger—you'd _still_ be twenty years too old for her." Hoxie brushed his hand through the thinning, white hair covering his own head. "Now **_I,_** on the other hand, would make a much, _much_ better match."

"Hmmm." The comment had no affect on the Colonel; but upon the man to whom Kitty was speaking, it certainly did. "Hey, look. Who is that man she's talking to?" Neither could hide their dismay, as they watched the young man under the floppy-brimmed hat. "Oh! She's looking this way and smiling. Smile back, you moron!" The two Brownsville residents flashed their most charming, slightly boyish, smiles.

Calleigh noticed the moonstruck grins coming from the poker table, as she slipped the money into her pocket. "Why are they looking at you like that?"

Kitty cast a quick glance behind her. "They're just… friendly." Before turning back to the bar, she graced them with yet another smile.

Calleigh's brow formed a perfect accent over her pouting lips. "I don't think I like this. I should stay."

"Kathleen, is everything all right?" The Colonel called from the table.

"Kathleen?" Calleigh's confusion was peaking.

"Nevermind." Kitty took Calleigh by the arm and gave her a gentle shove toward the door. "Go! Now! I'll be fine." With her smile in place, Kitty walked back to the table.

"Kathleen, you had us scared." Hoxie was on his feet, to hold her chair, before the Colonel could get up. "We thought you were going to leave us."

"Where do you think they are?" Sanchez was beginning to have second thoughts about this kidnapping idea. As he stared at the scarred, bald head in front of him, it began to sink in… exactly who he was following. Rafucho was known for his physical strength – not his intelligence.

When Rafucho first talked about the ransom, it had sounded like a good plan. For a short time, Rafucho had even managed to ease Sanchez's concerns about Esperanza—saying she probably would be off with her sailor. But, what if she wasn't? The relationship between Diego and his daughter was contentious, at best; but Sanchez knew that if something were to happen to her, heads would roll! And he meant that, literally

Whatever decision Sanchez was about to make was suspended—when the oversized, grizzly man stopped suddenly, jerking his little sidekick to his side. "There's one of 'em!" He pointed to the young man in the floppy hat, coming out of the Gulf Coast bar. "Aida said, that the one dressed like a boy, is really a girl."

"Then it's two girls!" Sanchez uttered under his breath. "Esperanza is with her. You said-"

"I know what I said! Shoot her, before she can get to her dagger."

The smaller man drew back; huge, black eyes dominated his face. "SHOOT HER!?"

Rafucho fingered the pair of flintlocks hanging on the belt across his shoulder. "Diego will never know it was us." The large man turned his attention to the fearful man at his side. "If you back out now, I will tell him that you came with me. He will kill you anyway."

Sanchez watched the two women hurry down the street. "Where are you going to be?"

"The other one must be in the bar. I will take her." Despite his brave words, Rafucho feared Esperanza's skill with a dagger as well. Narrow, piercing eyes held that secret from Sanchez, as they bore down on the smaller man. "Remember, you will die either way. You might as well die rich. Now… go after them!

The skeptical buccaneer shadowed the two women. While he was going through the motions, his heart was not in it. Neither was his mind. What was he doing? Diego was a tough leader, but he never cheated his men. On the other hand, if you crossed him…Sanchez could picture himself, keelhauled to the side of the Black Witch.

With that thought, his footsteps slowed, as the two girls disappeared into the distance. In reality, Sanchez, believed there was no way they could ever sneak those women onboard the ship. How could he even consider a fool idea like that? Sanchez tossed his head, sending a ripple through the thick ropes of hair.

"Good luck, Rafucho." His sentiment was sincere, even though he doubted that he would ever see his foolish shipmate alive again. With a cautious glance at the people milling around, Sanchez began to back away from the street. If he rode full-out, he could be home, before anyone realized he was gone.

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18 - Coming Together

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Coming Together**

Matt stomped off the gangplank of the Aurora with Newly on his heels. Their handsome features were distorted by agonizing fear. As his boot took the first step onto solid ground, the U.S. Marshal grabbed one of the sailors. "Is there a livery stable in this town?"

The lanky, young seaman stared at the giant cowboy. "Yes sir. Baynard's." With his free hand, he pointed off to the south. "Go down, until you come to Gibbon's General Store. Take a left, past the train station and… it's at the end of the street."

Matt let go of the man's arm, a lot gentler than he had grabbed it. "Thanks, son." He even attempted a smile, but it failed miserably.

"Where we going first?" Newly kept in step with the big man.

"Armand said that those marauders come to port in Matamoros. Guess that's as good a place as any to begin."

"His girlfriend is the daughter of a pirate." Newly's arched brows implied his curiosity. "Hmmm. Wonder how _that_ works out?"

The two men stepped off the boardwalk and crossed in front of the train station. Neither noticed the beautiful Spanish woman at the ticket counter inside. Nor did they see the young man, with the floppy-brimmed hat, standing beside her.

Matt glanced at his deputy. "The way Armand tells it, she has no love for her father. He is going to talk to her, to see if she has heard any gossip about Kitty and Calleigh." The marshal nodded straight ahead toward a hinged sign, hanging above a wide-open doorway. 'Baynard Livery.'

Armand pulled his watch from the small, side pocket of his pants. His thumb rubbed across the carved initial on the cover, causing his lips to curve at the corners in a loving smile. It was a gift from Esperanza, complete with an engraved inscription: **_From your first mate_**.

"Late for a date?" Captain Ridencourt had quietly stepped up behind his young officer. "It wouldn't be that dark-haired beauty from Matamoros, now would it?"

The young sailor nodded, with a thoughtful smile. "Actually, I am; but I was thinking about something that marshal said to me. He noticed this…" Armand held the silver timepiece in his fingers. "He has one, from his wife, as well."

Ridencourt studied his first mate, as he leaned against the railing. "What did he say?" The silence that followed wasn't as much awkward, as it was revealing. "Would I be way off base, to think he was giving you marital advice?"

Armand snapped the cover shut and confronted the man he had come to respect like a father. "Sort of. When he asked my intentions, I said that… someday, we would marry." His gaze dropped to the watch once again. "He warned me not to let my 'someday,' turn into years."

"Esperanza is a fine woman. You know, it's not written anywhere that you can't be married and still be a sailor, especially if she were to move to our home port."

"But, I'm gone, sometimes for weeks."

"A wife can wait, just as well as a girlfriend."

Armand chuckled softly. "That's exactly what the Marshal said."

"Didn't you say something about being late?" The older man placed a hand to the young shoulder. "Then get going, before some good-looking land lover snaps her up."

"Yes sir!" Armand flashed a smile, exposing a row of perfect, white teeth. His tanned skin made them shine all the brighter. "Thank you, sir….for everything."

Ridencourt pulled his pipe from his pocket. As he tapped the briarwood bowl against the rail, to empty out the black, charred tobacco, he began to mull over past regrets. "Nope, there's no law that says you can't be married." He murmured; and retrieved the small pungent-smelling pouch of fresh tobacco.

Rafucho stopped outside of the saloon doors. He stood off to the side, where he could watch, without being seen. There she was—the older one—sitting at the center table with two old men. That bright red hair was sure easy to spot. Cold, black eyes scanned the rest of the bar: A couple of men at the back of the room and one standing at the bar. Well, he wasn't standing at the bar, as much as he was passed out across it.

Suddenly, the two at the back stood and started toward the front. Rafucho quickly stepped aside, turning his face toward the building when they passed by. A thought crossed his mind, that he hoped Sanchez was having as much luck.

Now, it was just two old men.

"Gentlemen, I feel bad the way the game turned out." Kitty pulled the remaining money from her pocket. "I'm afraid I had a use for some of it, but you should take this back."

Hoxie glanced at his friend, before addressing her offer. "Did you cheat us?"

"NO!" Kitty was indignant. Maybe too indignant, because his accusation could have been true—if she hadn't been winning. After all, she was desperate to get those tickets home.

"Hoxie, how dare you insult this lovely lady!" The Colonel cast a disapproving glance at the other man's attempt to get on the pretty lady's good side. "Where we come from, a bet is a bet. You won, fair 'n' square."

Kitty knew she was in the presence of a couple of old rascals, but they were still gentlemen. "Well, the least I can do is buy a round of drinks. I'll be right back." This time, the Colonel was too quick for his buddy and was already pulling back her chair.

Rafucho watched the tall redhead walk up to the bar. Black, beady eyes peered over the top of the swinging doors. They were eerily similar to those shiny, little orbs on the wharf rats that scurried around the ship. Fingers, permanently stained with filth, caressed his faithful cutlass, patiently waiting in its leather sheath. Granted, he wasn't as skilled as Esperanza was with her dagger, but it didn't take a lot of expertise to drive the narrow-bladed weapon, into the back of an adversary.

He kept watch on the two older men at the center table, as he slid between the swinging doors. The redhead was standing not more than a few feet away, waiting for the drinks. The way she stood, with her back to him, was perfect. It was almost as if she was _asking_ to be taken.

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19 - Little Girl Found

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Little Girl Found**

"I guess this means you'll be leaving." Esperanza tried to sound excited for her new friend, but she truly was going to miss them both.

The women in the village were all very nice, but they were also boring. _Exactly how many ways could you learn to cook cactus? And why would you want to?_ These American women were exciting. They had families, but it didn't stop them from enjoying life. And the way they spoke of their husbands! It was the same way Esperanza felt about Armand. "I know I should apologize for what my father did, but-"

"But we wouldn't have met otherwise." Calleigh produced her infamous grin, as she shoved the tickets into her pocket. "I guess saying, it's been fun, would sound a little crazy; it sure was exciting, but I really wanted to meet Armand."

"I was hoping you would. I don't know why his ship is late." The wistful countenance vanished, when a tall, blonde sailor suddenly appeared. His step quickened, as he came closer to her. "Armand!" Esperanza ran the few steps between them, to greet him with a hug. "Come. I have someone I want you to meet."

They did make a handsome couple. Armand's muscular frame was a perfect match for the tall, willowy brunette. A curious frown crossed his lips, when he spotted the young man that Esperanza had been talking to.

Calleigh waited, smile in place while she was introduced. "Calleigh O'Brian, this is Armand Kinsley."

Still wearing an odd smile, the young sailor appeared hesitant about offering his hand. "Are you visiting Brownsville?"

"She was kidnapped!" Esperanza blurted out, before Calleigh could respond. "By my…father!"

Neither of the women were prepared for his reaction. Her announcement didn't seem to surprise him, as he reached over and snatched up the hat releasing a cluster of fiery curls. "The Dodge City woman!"

"What?" It was one word echoed by two female voices. Calleigh and Esperanza stared at each other in complete confusion, before turning back to the sailor. "How did you know where I was from?"

"Your husband and father are here—in Brownsville." He could see the excitement building behind the infectious grin and clear blue eyes. "That's why we were late getting here. We waited for them at Chalmette."

"Newly and my dad are here?!" Her legs felt like rubber as she grabbed his hands. "Where?!"

For a moment, Armand feared her wobbly legs weren't going to hold her. He slipped an arm around her waist, to brace her. "They went to the livery stable to get some horses."

Calleigh placed her hands on the strong ones bracing her, for a moment, in order to get her bearings. It was only a moment, before she pulled away. "Thank you, I'm okay now. Where is the stable?"

Esperanza turned, ready to escort her friend, but there was no need. As soon as she pointed to the sign at the end of the street, Calleigh was off and running. From where they stood, Esperanza and Armand, could see the Dodge City lawmen exit the livery stable with a pair of horses. They could also hear the young redhead call to them and watched as the men rushed towards her.

"That must be Newly." Esperanza laughed, as she watched the younger man grab the redhead and swing her around. Squeals of laughter and shouts of excitement, filled the main street of Brownsville.

"It certainly is." Armand confirmed, as he and Esperanza started down the street. "How did you get into the middle of this?"

As they walked, hand-in-hand, she detailed the last two days. Everything—from the two redheads escaping the ship, to her smuggling them into Brownsville. The marshal was rushing towards them, long before they reached the livery stable.

Matt was a man on a mission. "Where's the Gulf Coast Bar!" Armand pointed straight ahead and the big man broke into a run.

The Colonel leaned over to his longtime friend and patted his breast pocket. "I got just enough money left to take her out for a nice dinner. I'm going ask her, as soon as she gets back."

"Dinner!" Hoxie's thin neck popped back, allowing him full view of his competition. "Not hardly. _She's_ having dinner with _me_."

"With what?" A satisfied grin swept slow and easy across the old soldier's face. "You're out of cash—remember? Today is Sunday. The bank is closed." The words barely escaped, ahead of the Colonel's burst of laughter.

The bartender had disappeared into the back room for a full keg. Kitty waited patiently for his return, unaware of the danger that was stalking her. Her thoughts were back in Dodge City, where she so desperately wanted to be. She closed her eyes, imagining Matt's strong arms, wrapping around her.

Somewhere between her idyllic daydream and reality, Kitty felt a hand, with a grip like a vice, wrap around her upper arm. With one mighty tug, she was slammed against a rock-hard chest—but it wasn't the body of Matt Dillon.

"Gotcha!" Rafucho's hot, nasty breath splayed across her face. The corners of his mouth turned up into a black-hearted smile, but it was short-lived.

Kitty Dillon was not going quietly. While the pirate had her pinned, too tight to his chest for her to move her hands, her feet were free. With all the force she could muster, Kitty brought a hard knee up into the pirate's private booty. Rafucho cursed, then groaned in pain; but his reaction was to hang on tighter with one hand—and seek revenge with the other. The room exploded in a sharp _crack_ , when his open hand made contact with the side of Kitty's face. Her long, red tresses flew wild, when the side of her head bounced against the hard, cherry wood counter.

"Colonel, I'm warni… **Hey – what the hell you doing?!** " Hoxie jumped to his feet with such force, the old wooden chair slammed against the table, sending glasses clattering to the floor. "You best let that lady go!"

The Colonel had not seen the attack, but he knew his friend would not be this angry for nothing. Instantly, guns were drawn and the two old bulls charged toward the bar; but Rafucho was not ready to give up his bounty. He pulled the unconscious woman in front of him, with a blade at her throat.

"Stop! Or I'll slit her gullet right here!" Those same beady eyes slithered from side-to-side, watching the two men.

Hoxie's arm shot out to stop the Colonel "Hold up. Even if we shoot him, he'll drive that blade in before he dies."

"Well, we can't just stand here." The old soldier only hesitated for a moment. "I have an idea..." The Colonel slid his .45 back into the scabbard and assumed a military bearing. "What'll you take for her?"

"What?" Thin, purple-veined lids drooped sluggishly, confirming his inability to comprehend the impromptu offer.

"You must be from the Seadog, or the Black Witch. Either way, I know what you plan on doing with her. I'll buy her, right now. How much?"

Rafucho's scowl, pushed the wrinkles on his forehead halfway up his bald head. "You have gold?"

"I could get gold, but I have cash." Again, he pressed his hand to his breast pocket. "Ten-thousand dollars, American. If that's not enough, my friend here has even more."

The oafish giant studied the two men. Both were nicely dressed, obviously they did have money. But, why would they be willing to pay for this woman? "Why would you pay so much? She's not your woman."

"For that much money, she sure as hell _will_ be mine." The Colonel's brusque, authoritative tone, had been born from years of commanding men during the war. It refused to be questioned and demanded attention, even from a behemoth like Rafucho.

The greedy sailor's, nearly extinct, grey cells were firing rapidly, trying to come up with an answer. Yeah, for ten thousand dollars, she would definitely be his. That much did make sense; and sellin' her sure would be easier than trying to sneak her onto the ship.

"Okay. Let me see the money." The unconscious woman was getting heavy and Rafucho jerked her back up, against his chest. "His money, too. I want all of it!"

As the Colonel's hand disappeared inside his jacket, he uttered in a breath. "Go high." Then, he fixed his gaze on the kidnapper, refusing to let it go. If Rafucho's eyes had wandered for only a second, he would have seen the double-barrel derringer.

It was a small, but lethal, weapon…that rapid-fired two slugs into the shoulder of the giant—shots that stopped him, from slicing the fair-skin of their damsel in distress. Meanwhile, the bullet from Hoxie's .45, made a nice-sized hole between Rafucho's beady little eyes.

While their rescue had been mostly successful, Rafucho managed to injure his captive, even in death. As his hulking form crumpled to the floor, Kitty's unconscious body failed to move out of the path of his cutlass.

Hoxie was already sliding his arms beneath the redheaded beauty, when the Colonel knelt down beside them. "She took a pretty good knock to the head. That animal left his hand print on the side of her face."

"He left more than that." The old soldier met his friend's gaze with concern. "She's bleeding, Hoxie. Lay her down, so we can see what's wrong."

Hoxie did as he was told, then watched the Colonel pull back the brightly colored skirt, only to reveal a nasty gash on her thigh. "Looks like it went through the outside, but it's bleeding bad. Grab me a bottle of whiskey."

Memories of young men, wounded in battle, flashed in the old soldier's mind, as he poured the alcohol into the fresh wound Bloody wounds were an ugly sight that he carried with him, long after the war; but to see such viciousness on this beautiful woman, was just inexcusable. Angered by the sight, the Colonel tore off a section of Kitty's skirt and carefully tied it around the injured limb.

"Matt…" Kitty's voice was faint, as she was still lost in that dark, endless place.

"Honey girl, you just rest. Everything is going to be all right." The Colonel's gentle tone, gave way to concern, as he looked toward his friend. "Who do you think this 'Matt' fella is?"

"Luckiest man on earth, I'd say." Hoxie mumbled, as he lifted the redhead back into his arms and started toward the door "We need to get her down to Doc Ferguson's."

" **HOLD IT!"** Those oh-so-familiar words that reverberated with authority in Dodge City, didn't hold the same weight to the two old heroes, in Brownsville. Matt felt his blood run cold, as he stared at his wife's battered body.

"You'd better hand her over—NOW!" Dillon had started towards the two men like a raging bull, when the Colonel jumped in front of his friend, pointing a .45 at the stranger's face.

"You stop right there. This woman is hurt and nobody is taking her away from us. Now, get out of the way!" Colonel E.T. Driskell was not one to back down when it came to defending others. The stranger was obviously bigger and younger, but the old soldier remained steadfast in front of his friend, shielding both Hoxie and the injured woman.

Neither his words, nor the gun, slowed down the charging cowboy. "You better go ahead and shoot, because you're not leaving here with my wife!"

"Your … _wife_?" Hoxie's lids stretched wide, as he glanced at his partner. "She's your wife?"

The voice was weak, but it was clear enough to draw the attention of everyone in the room when she called for him again. "Matt…"

"I'm right here, baby." Matt gently pulled his wife into the safety of his arms.

"I knew you would find me." There were flashes of blue under heavy lids, as she relaxed into his loving embrace.

His lips brushed across her temple. "Always," he whispered.

Hoxie took a step back, slightly disoriented from the sudden turn of events. "She's hurt. We were taking her down to Doc Ferguson."

"Calleigh!" Matt's tone was harsh, in contrast to his loving gaze, that traveled over his wife.

"I'm here, dad. Hold her still." Calleigh's first concern was Kitty, but she could see the genuine distress shared by the two strangers. "It's okay. I'm a doctor." She said, as she eased between them and her mother.

Calleigh quickly pulled up the skirt and carefully untied the bandage. "Did you do this?"

"Yes. It was hard telling where that filthy knife had been, so I poured the whiskey in to clean it." The Colonel leaned from side-to-side, watching the young physician at work. "I, uh, learned a bit about medicine in the war."

"You did a good job. Thank you." Calleigh pulled the skirt back into place. "I'm going to need some medical supplies and a place to take her. She needs stitches; and I have to get a closer look at that wound on her head?"

Hoxie glanced at the Colonel with a shrug. "Yours is closer."

The Colonel agreed. "Why don't you take the little redhead here, over to Doc's office; see if he will give her the supplies she needs?" He turned back to the visitors from Dodge City. "If you want to follow me... My house is just at the edge of town." His gaze fell briefly to the beautiful redhead, before he took the lead to his home.

Doctor Ferguson had been very cooperative with the young female physician, putting his office at her disposal. As she gathered the tools needed, Calleigh remarked how much the Brownsville physician reminded her of her grandfather. Ferguson could hear the love and respect in her voice and took this as quite a compliment.

Calleigh had quickly cleaned out the wound and stitched it up. She found a small bump on the side of her mother's head, but it wasn't serious. Neither was the remaining handprint on the side of her face, despite the display of outrage shared by both Calleigh and her father.

Matt was reassured by his daughter, that the mild anesthetic she had given Kitty, would be wearing off at any time.

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20 - Aftermath

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Aftermath**

The Colonel reached into his inside pocket and retrieved a couple of cigars. He handed one to his buddy and motioned toward the two rockers at the end of the porch. Competition had been the core of their existence for the past twenty years. When Hoxie built a very nice, very expensive stone house, the Colonel had to build one just like it—only, with two stories—and a much bigger porch.

Hoxie bit off the tip and spit it to the ground. He teased the cigar with a flame and after several puffs, the cherry at the end began to glow. Settling back in the slat rocker, he blew out a grey ring of smoke. "Pretty big guy, huh?"

"Yep. He's full growed. That's for sure." The Colonel's grey eyes slid to the side, for a sly peek at his friend. "It's just as well."

Hoxie blew another ring, that drifted upward along the same path as the first. "What's that?"

"It's just as well he showed up. We both know she would have picked me and that could have ruined our friendship."

Hoxie sucked in the smoke ring he was about to release; instead, setting free a series of coughs. The Colonel leaned over to pat him on the back, but Hoxie waved him off. "Are you delusional, or have you completely just lost your mind." For a moment, they stared angrily at one another, then suddenly burst into laughter.

The old soldier wiped tears from his eyes. "Gotta admit, Kansas sure grows some gorgeous women. I sure am glad she's gonna be all right." He looked at his friend again, this time with admiration. "That was good shooting. I'm just glad you knew where I was going."

"Nah, the credit is yours. That was quick thinking." Hoxie leaned back, to see who had stepped out of the house.

"I don't know which of you to thank first." Calleigh grinned as she walked toward the two men. Both stood up as the lady came closer. "My mother is…well my family would be destroyed if something were to happen to her." Calleigh stepped closer, hugging first one man, then the other.

As Calleigh stepped back from the two men, she felt Newly's hands lightly touch—one on each side of her waist. "I don't think you have been properly introduced to my husband." She turned, but stayed within his embrace. "This is my husband, Newly O'Brian. Newly this is…" Calleigh paused, her cheeks imitating the brilliant color of those loose curls. "I'm so sorry, in all the excitement, I didn't get your last names."

Hoxie leaned forward and reached out a friendly hand. "I'm the good-looking one. Hoxie Bascom. And this… is my _OLD_ friend, E.T. Driskell."

The Colonel caught the emphasis on old, but let it pass. "Call me Colonel." Like his buddy, he offered a hand in friendship. "Those are a couple of brave women you men have. You must be proud."

Newly's hand rested on the small of Calleigh's back. "We are; and like my wife said, we are so grateful for what you did for Kitty."

"Kitty?" Hoxie repeated the name, as he exchanged an approving glance with the Colonel "I like that. She is a special lady. So, what are your plans now?"

"I would like for her to stay where she is, for at least a night—if that's okay?"

"Of course. You all are welcome to stay as long as you want. I have plenty of room for all of you."

"That's very kind." Calleigh glanced down at the men's baggy, wool pants and jacket, still clinging to her body. "Is there a dress shop here? I _really_ need to get us both something decent to wear."

"Marie Dowager makes most of the women's clothes around here. Little shop at the end of the street, right next to the post office. I'm sure she can help you out." The Colonel stepped back beside Hoxie, as they watched the couple walk away. "Yes sir. Right pretty girl. Handsome couple. I don't remember ever being that young and in love."

Hoxie struck a match across the wooden rail and attempted to relight his cigar. "That's 'cause you were never that young.

"Now you're just getting ugly 'cause she hugged me first."

Hoxie cast a sarcastic glance through a puff of smoke. "But she hugged me longer."

Finally, everyone had left the room. Matt sat beside the bed, allowing himself the luxury of just watching her sleep. His Kitty was safe. Calleigh had washed the camouflage-coloring from her face, but her shoulders and arms still boasted of the bronzed skin.

The petite female physician's diagnosis was correct, as her patient soon began to regain consciousness. A relaxed breath lulled her from a drug-induced sleep, to focus on the anxious blue eyes of a very worried cowboy.

Still under the enjoyable effects of the sedative, Kitty smiled at the handsome face. "I should have known you would follow me."

Matt leaned down, taking the kiss he had been waiting for since he first arrived. "To the ends of the earth." He whispered, as he pulled away. "How are you feeling?"

Her answer came easy in a relaxed laugh. "No pain, that's for sure." Kitty nestled back into the feather pillow. She reached up, letting one hand stroke his cheek. "I love you."

Matt took the hand from his cheek and pressed it to his lips. "I love you, too."

"Well…" Kitty glanced at her surroundings. "I'm waking up in a strange bed and from the look on your face, I've been hurt. The last thing I remember, was that nasty man from Matamoros, trying to grab me. As usual, you came along to rescue me."

"Not…exactly." Matt's handsome features were trapped in a sulky frown. "Those two old guys shot him and…" A bit of annoyance touched lightly in his voice. "…And then _I_ had to fight _them_ to get you back! They were hell-bent on protecting you."

Kitty brought her hands to her face, in an attempt to hide behind them, but her laughter couldn't be contained. "Hoxie and the Colonel? They wouldn't let you have me!"

"Go on, laugh." Matt pursed his lips, drawing the chagrined pout to one side of his face. "They would have shot me, sure, if you hadn't called out for me." While he waited for Kitty to fully enjoy his _complicated_ rescue, another question came to mind. "Did I understand correctly—you cleaned them out in a _poker_ game? Kitty, were you dealing?"

"A game?" A very wise woman hid behind those innocent eyes. Devious, perhaps; but Kitty knew she had an out. Her frail voice, matched the misty blue eyes and suddenly slumping body. "Oooh,.. I feel kind of…dizzy."

Matt began to fuss over his ailing sweetheart, his question about the game no longer important. "You took a pretty good blow to the head." He saw her reach down, brushing her hand lightly over her thigh. "You fell on his cutlass and Calleigh had to sew it up." He placed a kiss to her forehead. "She says it won't scar those gorgeous legs."

"She said _that_?" Kitty drawled doubtfully.

"Well, the gorgeous part was mine," he conceded with a boyish grin.

The bantering came easily to them, but she finally had to address the weariness that had come to rest on Matt's handsome face. "You look exhausted, Cowboy. Are you okay?"

"I am now." She could see his eyes go from relief, to concern. "You do know, doncha, that Newly and I were going out of our minds?"

"I'm so sorry. The ironic thing is, we had decided to cut the trip short and go home early. I guess Calleigh told you what happened."

Matt was visibly shaken at the thought of what they had been through and what might have been. His mouth hung open; the words were hiding inside, but wouldn't come out. Finally, his shoulders slumped in a defeated sigh. "Please, no more trips. Baby, I'm just getting too old for this!"

 **TBC**


	21. Chapter 21 - Epilogue: Heroes

**Redheads on the Loose: Flame Series #21**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Epilogue: Heroes**

The Dillon youngin's woke up to a pleasant surprise. All the weary travelers had come home, sometime during the night before. Despite Doc's grumbling that they should sleep in and rest, all four were up, shortly after the sun made its appearance.

Kitty didn't want to be cooped up in the house on such a beautiful morning. While she cooked up a king's breakfast, Calleigh shouted orders to the men, to gather the benches and stools. It wasn't long before a bountiful display—of pancakes, eggs, biscuits and bacon—lured the hungry bellies toward the array of delectable aromas. Never to take a back seat, was the smooth bouquet of fresh coffee.

Bodies began to fill up around the old, weathered, outdoor table. At first, just the family; but then friends and ranch hands began to filter in, to welcome the foursome home.

Amidst the talk and laughter was a pair of excited children. When the toys had arrived from New Orleans, Cooper wanted to wait until his family was home safe before opening them. That was a request that normally would have been rejected right away by a certain little redhead, but she had come to see her brother in a different light. With so many of the Dillon clan gone, Cooper had tried to make sure his sister was happy. In doing so, he catapulted his role in her life to one of a hero.

Wanting to imitate her new champion, Hadley had found a pair of his old boots and insisted on wearing them. It didn't seem to matter that they were several sizes too big and hampering every step she took.

"Coopie, come see!" Hadley squealed with excitement, for him to see her new toys. "It's a mewwy-go-wown with songs. Look, Coopie, look!"

Cooper carried his unopened gift under his arm, as he watched his sister. It was indeed a merry-go-round, complete with three horses and tiny porcelain dolls. On the back was a small crank, that produced a tinny version of, ''Ring Around the Rosie' when wound.

"That's really nice. Did you show it to Poppy?" Cooper stood back, as the next audience was summoned forward. Finally, Cooper wandered over to Festus, to open his own surprise.

Calleigh watched her husband, as he meandered through the small crowd, interacting with family and friends. Always patient, always dependable, always…her Newly. She wandered over behind him and slipped her arms around his waist.

Newly lifted his arm and pulled her around to face him. "Hi, little lady."

"Hi." Calleigh smiled, but it wasn't the grin that had become her trademark. It was softer, more loving.

"You all right?" Newly was still anxious for his wife. It was going to take some time before he could completely relax.

"Did you know that you are my hero?"

Newly brought his arms up higher, above her waist, allowing her to lean back. He never tired of looking at that beautiful face. "Thank you, but what did I do to deserve that honor?"

"Matt told me what happened at that bar in Chalmette."

"Oh, that." Newly offered a slight grimace, as he recalled the beating he gave Spangler. "I was…pretty scared …and angry." He tightened his embrace, pulling her a little closer. "I told you I would fight anyone for you."

Tears began to well up in her big, blue eyes. "I love you, Newly."

He pulled her up until their lips met. Newly knew his feisty little redhead would return, but for now, his wife needed to know that he understood her love for him. He only hoped his kiss would assure her of that.

Cooper slipped his hand into hers, as he led her up the hill toward the swing. It was the perfect place; the entire backyard was visible from this spot.

Kitty looked down at her son. Cooper Reign Dillon was the image of his father—mind, spirit and body. He pushed the toe of his boot into the loose dirt around the base of the elm tree. "Want to sit down here? It looks like a good place to keep an eye on everyone."

"Okay." He waited until his mother found a comfortable spot on the hill and sat down beside her. Together, they watched the rest of the family… laughing, playing, and loving each other. Kitty let her gaze drift over to her son.

"Cooper, are you angry with me?"

The brown curly head popped up suddenly. "No!" He seemed genuinely shocked by her question. "Momma, I'm never angry at you." There was no room for deceit in those clear, blue eyes. "I…I just wanted to…to have you to myself for a few minutes."

"We haven't had much time to talk since I got back, have we?"

"I heard Calleigh tell about that fat man on the train and about you leaping at the pirate man." Cooper paused, "Well, Daddy is always so brave and fighting bad guys, but I don't think people see that you are a hero too."

For a moment, Kitty was so overcome with emotion, she couldn't speak, or move. When she found her voice, she only had one question. "Can the hero have a hug?"

Matt had stepped into the kitchen, to see if the latest pot of coffee had finished brewing. He was on his way back outside, when he stopped abruptly. His gaze wandered over the circle of friends and family: At the top of the hill, he watched as his son threw his arms around his mother for a hug. The marshal could see his oldest daughter, proudly kissing her husband in front of everyone, without a care in the world. And in the center of it all, a tiny little redhead, clomped around in a pair of oversized boots, trying to emulate her big brother.

The marshal of Dodge City wondered to himself, _How did my world turn out so right, that I'm surrounded by a gathering of heroes?_

 ** _END_**


End file.
